El Fuego de Gallifrey
by Agustina Ch
Summary: Las andanzas de los jóvenes señores del Tiempo de Gallifrey. Theta, Koschei, Ushas, Shadow y el resto del Deca. Siendo Shadow un personaje propio que espero les guste.
1. Comienzos

_Capítulo I_

_Comienzos_

El universo está lleno de cosas asombrosas, entre ellas se encuentran aquellas que no podemos creer, y denominamos como imposibles. Estas son, en algunos casos, tan simples como la existencia de razas superiores, planetas más allá de lo que nuestras mentes pueden imaginar y más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver.

Como ejemplo, expondré aquí a Gallifrey, un planeta de la constelación de Kasterborous con las coordenadas galácticas diez-cero-once-cero-cero por cero-dos desde el centro galáctico, estando a 250 millones de años luz de distancia a la tierra.

El planeta posee dos satélites naturales, Gallifreya y Pazithi, y dos soles en sus cielos.

Allí en Gallifrey, el brillante planeta del sistema de siete, allí vivían los Señores y Señoras del Tiempo; Lores y Ladies. El paisaje, el horizonte dominado por las infinitas montañas cubiertas por la blanca nieve del invierno, los árboles, los árboles con sus hermosas hojas plateadas y sus raíces de ensueño. Los gallifreyans. Eran tan afortunados de vivir allí, dónde el rojizo césped y el dulce aroma de las flores acompañaban la mañana soleada y el hermoso cielo, cubierto por nubes de las mismas tonalidades que las colinas y praderas.

Los Señores del Tiempo, gracias a Rassilon, Omega y el otro, poseían el poder de viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo con sus naves, las TARDISes.

En la Capital, que recibe el mismo nombre que el planeta, por lo que se referirá siempre a ella como La Capital, se encontraban las Academias de Gallifrey, el Alto Consejo y todo aquello relacionado a la sociedad de los Señores del Tiempo, fundada por Rassilon.

Las Academias son Prydon, Arcal, Cerul, Drome, Patrex y Scendle (nombradas así en honor a seis importantes Señores del Tiempo), siendo Prydon en la que nuestro futuro Doctor estudia para ser un graduado Lord, Señor del Tiempo; junto a El Amo, La Sombra, Rani y otros.

La educación en La Academia Prydoniana se basa en los conocimientos de la tecnología y las ciencias. Allí Shadow (La Sombra1) Theta Sigma (El Doctor), Koschei (El Amo), Ushas (Rani), Magnus (Señor de la Guerra) y otros futuros rebeldes que forman parte del Deca estudian.

Así que terminada esta pequeña introducción empieza nuestro relato.

La clase dada por Borusa había ya terminado y los miembros del Deca se reunían fuera del salón de clase para comentar algún par de cosas y ponerse al día con las noticias. Apenas si sabían el futuro que les esperaba.

Theta no estaba muy bien con sus notas, sin embrago formaba parte de la privilegiada Deca, que era el grupo de mejores estudiantes de la Academia. Shadow lo ayudaba con esto e incluso arriesgaba a veces sus notas por él. Así como los demás. Eran todos excelentes amigos, a pesar de alguna que otra pelea generada por sus diferentes ideas. La Academia era un lugar al que debían ir si o si para graduarse como Señores del Tiempo y pasaban allí aproximadamente unos 100 o 200 por lo que como Braxiatel dijo antes de irse, al escuchar las quejas de su hermano menor, debido a sus celos "Lo lamento, pero, todos odian la Academia" sin duda esto era cierto.

Lentamente los miembros del Deca comenzaron a irse hasta que solo quedaron Ushas, Shadow, Theta y Koschei en el pasillo. Riendo y hablando sobre la vida.

-Deberíamos ir por un café a la Tierra –dijo Theta un tanto bromeando.

-Sin duda –agregó Koschei seriamente.

-Siempre y cuando consigamos una TARDIS, como las otras veces, me encantaría ir –Shadow se mostró realmente abierta a la idea y estaba de acuerdo en ir.

-Una pequeña explosión, sin duda, podría abrirnos muchas puertas…

Todos miraron a Ushas por un segundo y seriamente negaron con la cabeza, veces anteriores no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Entonces, rompemos las reglas y nos vamos a la Tierra por una noche?-preguntó Shadow finalmente para romper con el silencio de sus mentes, puesto que debido a los guardias, se comunicaban mentalmente.

Theta sacó una pequeña libreta roja y miró unos números. Luego se sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

-Décimo tercera vez esta semana- concluyó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con el resto de los presentes- Y sin contar las que…-enmudeció y se sonrojó, para luego seguir con otro tema- Mejor comemos algo en la Tierra, escuche a los profesores hablar de Londres el otro día, suena bien para mí…

Koschei y Ushas fruncieron el ceño confundidos y luego miraron a Shadow con disimulo. Esta se mostró indiferente y miró a Theta algo avergonzada.

-¿Décimo tercera? Yo conté nueve….

-Tengo una vida además de ustedes- dijo Theta y se sonrojó

-Espero que esa vida no tenga un nombre específico- agregó su amigo un tanto descarado

Ushas y Shadow simplemente lo dejaron pasar y suspiraron ante los celos infantiles de Koschei.

Ambas siguieron entonces con la conversación anterior en sus mentes y finalmente les comunicaron lo que debían saber, a dónde irían, que TARDIS podían usar, entre otras cosas.

Los cuatro estudiantes fueron entonces a sus habitaciones y buscaron por todo aquello que creyeron necesario para un corto viaje de ida y vuelta a la Tierra.

Luego, se reunieron y tomaron un par de poco frecuentados pasillos para llegar a dónde querían.

Escabulléndose por las salas y corredores del Alto Consejo, llegaron al cuarto donde se encontraban todas las TARDISes. Theta tomó la delantera y abrió la gran puerta. Todos entraron, iluminados por una simple linterna, encontraron la TARDIS y entraron, por alguna razón que ella no dijo, Shadow poseía una llave. La puerta se abrió y entraron a la enorme nave.

Theta cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego admiró la belleza que los rodeaba. Se acercó a la consola y acarició suavemente los botones y palancas, fascinado por estar otra vez allí. Luego de cambiarse, ya que debían ir a la Tierra y sus ropas no eran las adecuadas, todos se reunieron alrededor de la consola y dirigieron el viaje.


	2. Rompiendo Reglas

_Capítulo II_

_Rompiendo Reglas_

Siendo Shadow la mejor instruida en el manejo de la nave, ella fue la que dirigió el viaje junto con Ushas.

En poco tiempo llegaron a destino.

Koschei e Ushas salieron primero mientras que Shadow y Theta se quedaron un tanto atrás.

Cuando Theta se aseguró de que no pudieran oírlos se acercó a Shadow y tomó su mano dulcemente, ella lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó un poco.

Theta sabia lo que hacia, tratar de tranquilizarla, luego de su regeneración todo había cambiado tanto para ella como para él.

Los otros no habían estado allí por lo que no tenían la menor idea de lo que había pasado pero Theta sí.

En palabras de la joven, "Fue como el olor de una flor, con la furia de un dragón; como la noche bailando y los soles ardiendo, dentro de ti, eso es lo que sientes, eso es lo que se siente regenerarse."2

Sin duda alguna era uno de las más dolorosas experiencias por las cuales los Señores y Señoras del Tiempo tenían que pasar en su vida, por el simple hecho de que así estaba en sus genes.

El admiraba, sin duda, como, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en su corta vida, ella seguía adelante como si nada. Ya hacia unos cuantos meses que esto había pasado, unos meses desde las primeras pesadillas, los primeros problemas y los primeros dolores que ella soportaba, pero aun así seguía adelante.

El cambio había sin duda de importancia, ahora su nombre era Shadow y no Lux, ahora su cabello era corto y negro, cuando antes era largo y dorado, sus ojos marrones cuando en un pasado fueron grises y su tez un poco más pálido. Pero dentro, la mente, el alma, las memorias, eran las mismas.

Él la miró fijamente por unos segundos y sonrió dulcemente. Aclaró su garganta.

-¿Cómo está todo?-dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa en su cara

-Bien –respondió ella dulcemente pero algo seria, sujetó su mano y sonrió un poco, él siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba, ella no podía pedir nada más que eso. Luego de esto el la miró más seriamente- Pero no te refieres a eso ¿o me equivoco?

-Pensé que te darías cuenta -murmuró él- yo estuve ahí, Shadow, necesito saber qué pasa, no soporto la idea de que algo puede pasar y yo no puedo ayudarte, sólo porque no me lo dices.

-Duele…duele tanto –sus ojos volvieron a tener una chispa del viejo gris que antes poseían y ella lo abrazó- duele tanto Thi –susurró- yo…las pesadillas, todo, todo se vuelve tan oscuro…

-Está bien, estoy aquí, Shay, todo va a estar bien…lo prometo –pasó una mano por su cabeza y frotó suavemente su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla

Ushas se cansó de esperarlos y entró nuevamente a la nave, para encontrarse con esta escena que la sorprendió.

Levantó una ceja en busca de una explicación y lo único que encontró fue que ambos la ignoraban.

Tosió fuertemente entonces y ellos se dieron vuelta. Shadow y Theta se sonrojaron y un tanto avergonzados suspiraron.

Salieron los tres y en silencio, algo que hace mucho no pasaba. Koschei esperaba afuera algo aburrido y se sintió feliz de verlos nuevamente, Ushas cerró la puerta y colgó la llave de su cuello.

Caminaron un rato largo en un incómodo silencio, acompañado por el usual ruido de la ciudad hasta llegar a un hermoso restaurante situado en una de las esquinas de la actual Londres.

Entraron los cuatro y enseguida un mesero los llevó a una mesa libre, acomodada de una manera un tanto romántica, cerca de una de las ventanas.

Pidieron entonces cada uno lo suyo y el mesero se fue. Comenzaron entonces a hablar de cualquier cosa, con total de distraerse y distenderse por un rato.

-¿Creen que Rassilon siga implementando aquella vieja política de viaje que nos podría condenar a muerte o peor, por lo que estamos haciendo?

Los otros jóvenes miraron a Ushas seriamente ante el inoportuno comentario que había hecho.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo que no esté relacionado a la política? –dijo rápidamente Shadow, tratando de evitar el tema- estamos solos lejos de casa. En un lugar tranquilo…

-Exacto, tienes razón, deberíamos hablar sobre lo que hacen Theta y Shadow cuando no los vemos –dijo la otra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Koschei simplemente miró fijo a los dos nombrados y permaneció con una expresión en blanco, para luego levantar una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-Nada-dijo Theta y negó con la cabeza- ¿qué podríamos hacer?

-No sé, besarse, hablar, decir cursiladas, caminar sobre arcoíris…

Shadow ríe ante las ideas de Ushas y codea a Theta

-Claro, también cantamos y bailamos, Ushas, no hacemos nada, hablamos, en cualquier caso lo ayudaré con su tarea, pero enserio, NO hacemos nada.

Ushas notó la seriedad en la voz de su amiga y decidió permanecer en silencio, dejando el tema a un lado para pasar a cualquier otro. Sonríe al encontrar uno.

-Me aburro…

-Bueno, podríamos seguir hablando de los rumores sobre Thete y Shay pero no vale la pena…

-¡Oh, vamos! No hay nada entre nosotros porque se molestan tanto en seguir con lo mismo –dijo Shadow algo fastidiada.

-Está bien….entonces podemos hablar de la reunión que tendrá lugar mañana en el salón central de la Academia.

El mesero trajo sus platos y los tomaron tranquilamente, cada uno comió lo suyo y casi hablaron en lo que resta de la noche, concentrándose en la reunión y no en los rumores que se hablaban por los pasillos.

Finalmente luego de haber tomado el postre, un café y sabrán ellos que más hicieron con total de no tener que irse, tuvieron que marcharse.

Así como Theta y Shadow eran muy unidos, cuando podían, Ushas y Koschei también lo eran.

Salieron después que ellos y parecían estar muy entretenidos en lo suyo, a pesar de que sabían que no debían hacerlo porque los rumores correrían al igual que sucedió con lo que pasaba entre Theta y Shadow –aunque la información nunca fue clara-.

Volvieron entonces a la TARDIS y se cambiaron nuevamente sus ropas por las de la Academia.

Todos se colocaron alrededor de la consola de navegación y dirigieron el viaje.

Volvieron apenas un micro-span luego de su partida, lo que significaba que no había pasado casi nada de tiempo.

Todos salieron silenciosamente de la nave y la cerraron amablemente. Shadow fue la encargada de ordenar todo, puesto que tenía la llave y salió al último. El resto la espero para luego marcharse.

Así que, rompieron las reglas.

Y luego fingieron que nada había pasado. Cada uno se fue a su habitación y pasó el resto de la noche preparándose para el examen del día siguiente.


	3. Reacciones Endergónicas

_Capítulo III_

_Reacciones Endergónicas_

Las reacciones endergónicas se manifiestan durante los procesos anabólicos (aquellos de biosíntesis de moléculas) del metabolismo.

Por ende tienden a conservar, "guardar", energía en los enlaces covalentes de los átomos.

Shadow se sentó en su pupitre y leyó el título de la evaluación.

La biología de los Señores del Tiempo era similar, en cierta forma, a la humana, pero más rápida, por lo que para nosotros lo que ellos veían como ATP es un 2ATP o directamente AASP2.

El tema le resultaba simple, por lo que en menos de lo que ella jamás hubiera pensado.

Cuando comenzó a dibujar en la madera y a sacar punta a sus lápices, la echaron.

Algo aburrida, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la Academia. Miró los jardines y admiró los soles en el cielo por un tiempo hasta que se cansó de la monotonía de Gallifrey.

Todo era hermoso, sin duda lo era. Pero su vida era lo que comenzaba a ser aburrido.

Algo en ella, algo muy dentro de su alma, buscaba libertad, buscaba correr del fuego enemigo, huir de aquellos que quisieran atraparla, saltar de un precipicio por diversión, tomar una TARDIS y no mirar atrás. Pero esa era sólo la parte más inconsciente e irresponsable en ella.

Porque Shadow sabía que para irse, debía terminar la Academia y convertirse en una legítima Señora del Tiempo. Además tenía amigos y familia…

Quizá, no familia, puesto que sus padres apenas hablaban con ella y estaban muy ocupados en asuntos de política como para leer sus cartas, pero tenía buenos amigos y eso importaba.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al pensar en todo lo que podrían sufrir sus amigos si ella los dejaba para siempre.

Pero… ¿y si tenía que irse? ¿Y si no había otra opción? ¿Y si la oscuridad en ella era tan grande que debía hacer el sacrificio y marcharse?

Repentinamente sintió una mano fría en su espalda y se enderezó, estremeciéndose para luego darse la vuelta y ver a Theta con una expresión de desentendimiento en su rostro.

Él tomó sus muñecas y la miró fijamente, luego quitó las lágrimas de su rostro, dulcemente.

-Shay…-dijo tiernamente, y la abrazó, colocando una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza- ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo…-dijo aunque luego se arrepentiría de contar a Theta lo que pensaba.-…imagine que podría pasar si…me fuera…

Theta se quedó sin palabras. Siendo Shadow más que una amiga –en ciertas cosas- el jamás sería capaz de soportar su pérdida y menos de imaginar tal cosa, por lo que comprendía las lágrimas de su estimada compañera. Frotó su oscuro cabello suavemente y trató de calmarla.

Shadow podía oír los dobles latidos de Theta, lo que por alguna razón la tranquilizaba. Sus corazones, eran tan fuertes y ella tan frágil, luego de su primera regeneración toda había cambiado tanto que no comprendía que pasaba en su mente la mayoría de las veces y le costaba mucho entender todos los sentidos que había adquirido tan repentinamente.

Así como todo comenzó, pronto terminó cuando ambos escucharon los pasos distantes de alguien que se acercaba desde el otro pasillo. Shadow se alejó un par de pasos de él y se sonrojó.

Quien se aproximaba por el otro pasillo era Koschei que caminaba con aire triunfante y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Reacciones endergónicas-dijo y rio- jamás una prueba más fácil.

-En tu caso –añadió Theta que no estaba completamente seguro si iba a aprobar.

-En el de Shadow también –comentó rápidamente y tomó la mano de la joven- ¿o me equivocó, alumna perfecta?

-Bueno…era bastante fácil, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que estudiamos bastante para ella –Koschei jugó un tanto con su mano y luego la hizo dar una vuelta, ella rio, él siempre sabía como hacerlo reír- no creo que esto sea un aporte de energía pero…

-No, no lo es- dijo y encogió los hombros- pero apuesto a que es divertido

-Mmmm….bueno, entonces deberías intentar hacerlo tú también –ella tomó su mano y le hizo girar, Koschei rio.

-Si, es divertido, ¿por qué las chicas no bailan así con nosotros?...es injusto…

Los tres rieron a la par y luego se sentaron en el suelo del gran salón que se encontraba ahora en desuso. Luego de un tiempo se encontraban hablando de baile y fiestas.

Como si no estuviera absolutamente para nada fuera de lugar, Shadow comenzó a hablar sobre vestidos en frente de sus dos **amigos, **al principio se encontraban algo incómodos pero luego de un rato ya no prestaron mucha atención a esto y comenzaron a prestar atención a las descripciones que ella hacia, puesto que pronto habría un baile al que todos deberían asistir y ambos querían ver tanto a Shadow como Ushas en sus mejores vestidos.

Se hizo un poco tarde y uno de los guardias los vio y los echó del lugar, al parecer, habían perdido unas dos clases hasta ese momento y los mandó directamente con el rector.

Los tres jóvenes gallifreyans se fueron caminando con sus cabezas gachas a la oficina del rector, que se encontraba básicamente del otro lado de la Academia, a un kilómetro, aproximadamente, de donde ellos se encontraban.

Caminaron por media hora hasta llegar a la oficina y golpearon la puerta suavemente. No querían ser oídos. Sin embargo, el rector abrió rápidamente y dejó escapar un largo suspiro al verlos en su oficina, nuevamente esa semana.

-¿Y ahora que hicieron ustedes tres?

-Absolutamente nada equivocado, sólo perdimos un par de clases para suplantarlas por otras de mayor relevancia para nuestras vidas –dijo Shadow muy seria y disciplinada- estaba intentando explicar a Theta como las reacciones endergónicas, según mis estudios indican, nos afectan a nosotros, los Señores del Tiempo.

-Me lo imagino…y no lo creo, estoy arto de s-

-Aunque no lo crea es cierto –respondió ella rápidamente antes de que terminará la frase- porque podría probar mi punto ahora mismo en frente de usted, y sin duda, lo haría perfectamente bien.

-Entonces, señorita, hágalo.

- Por supuesto –aclaró su garganta y se puso en una posición semejante a la que se utiliza para recitar poesía- desde el principio de los tiempos, nuestra raza ha evolucionado hasta llegar al punto tal en el que somos capaces de, sin lugar a dudas, regenerarnos –lo mira y señala sus propios ojos- como puede ver yo ya he pasado por una regeneración… en cualquier momento de nuestra vida, hasta doce veces, ya que luego de esto hay un deterioro en nuestro sistema que impide que haya un almacenamiento de energía tal que permita que las reacciones endergónicas en nuestros organismos y metabolismos sea mayor, en cierta medida a la cantidad de reacciones exergónicas.

Volviendo a mi punto, que es la clave de mi explicación, las reacciones endergónicas, nos permiten, tener dentro de nuestras células una cantidad de energía tal que somos capaces de usarla en ocasiones en las que nuestro organismo sufre una severa crisis, o quiebre, que lleva a que nos regeneremos y todas nuestras células "mueran" para "renacer". El proceso es doloroso pero a su vez la ruptura de enlaces y la creación de nuevos es tal que todos nosotros necesitamos un tiempo de descanso en el cual las reacciones endergónicas y exergónicas vuelvan a llegar a un equilibrio y luego, de alguna manera, volver a lograr que las reacciones endergónicas se produzcan en mayor cantidad que las otras, en caso de otra regeneración en un posible futuro.

-Shadow…-dijeron Koschei y Theta sorprendidos.

-Lady…-dijo el rector que estaba asombrado por las palabras de la estudiante- pues…no puedo decir nada al respecto, para una señorita como usted…ha sido una increíble explicación…

-Sin embargo, no tan completa como la que di a Theta…-se encogió de hombros y sonrió- así que…supongo que no hay castigo para nosotros…

-No, sin duda, el guardia estaba equivocado al enviarlos aquí…-el rector abrió la puerta nuevamente- pueden irse.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque Theta y Koschei apenas podían creer lo que su amiga acababa de decir en tan poco tiempo y de manera tan espontánea.

Shadow dejó escapar sus preocupaciones en un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar, debían volver a su _lado _de la Academia, después de todo.


	4. Algo Más Que Un Baile

_Capítulo IV_

_Un baile y algo más_

De la mano de nuestros queridos cuatro estudiantes cualquier cosa podría salir mal.

Pero esa noche era definitivamente la noche en la que todos iban a estar demasiado preocupados en otras cosas como para ponerse a pensar en bromas, o al menos, la mayoría, ya que siempre habría un grupo que preferiría las bromas antes que la simplicidad o la tranquilidad del baile.

Shadow terminó de cambiarse.

Sus marrones ojos deslumbraban en contraste al rojo vestido con hermosos y delicados detalles en dorado que la joven llevaba. Su cuello, finalmente al descubierto, ya que no debía usar el tonto e incomodo uniforme de la Academia y las largas mangas del vestido, que tenía un toque victoriano, sin duda alguna, remarcaban los rasgos más dulces de su cuerpo juvenil.

Tomó los aros que su madre le había regalado y un par de antiguos brazaletes, dignos de cualquier reina.

Lista para marcharse al gran salón, la joven miró atrás por un segundo, el espejo de su dormitorio reflejaba su imagen. Aunque, no era exactamente su imagen lo que ella vio en el reflejo del espejo.

Shadow no veía más que una vaga oscuridad en el espejo, seguida de una altiva y terrible Señora del Tiempo, que llevaba una espada en sus manos y el mismo vestido que ella lucía. La imagen que ella veía reflejada era, de alguna manera, el reflejo de su futuro. Alta, de hermosos modales, con ojos marrones y una larga cabellera castaño oscuro, pálida su tez y una oscura y escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios, la Señora del Tiempo que ella veía la miraba expectante.

Pestañeó rápidamente y la imagen se desvaneció, mostrándole ahora la realidad. Shadow suspiró y dejó su habitación luego de apagar la luz, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

Así como su mente jugaba con las apariencias, hacia ella lo mismo frente a los demás; siendo sólo unos pocos los que sabían lo que realmente pasaba.

Theta, lucía un oscuro traje, típico de Gallifrey, hermoso y que resaltaba sus rubios cabellos, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al verlo esperando en el pasillo. Esperando por ella.

Koschei y Ushas ya estaban en el salón mientras que ellos dos estaban básicamente a una buena distancia del lugar.

-Luces hermosa esta noche, Shadow –susurró Theta en su oído cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

-Gracias –dijo mordiendo sus labios y sonrió- tu también luces muy bien…

-No como mi hermosa acompañante –replicó él haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Caminaron por un tiempo en silencio, siendo ella la que lo rompiera, tan repentinamente, que ni ella se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Volvió a suceder-murmuró y mantuvo su cabeza gacha, haciendo obvio el hecho de que no estaba en absoluto orgullosa o feliz de ello- no…no…no era yo la que se reflejaba en ese espejo, Theta.

-Shay…-dijo mientras sujetaba su delicada mano entre la suya y la sostenía, de alguna manera, tratando de demostrarle que él estaba allí para ella- es sólo…es sólo una ilusión, a veces vemos cosas que no son.

-Si lo era- dijo y soltó su mano, escondiendo la suya detrás de su espalda y luego mirándolo fijamente- lo era, Theta, y la guerra estaba allí, en esa oscuridad lo único que hay es muerte, odio y sufrimiento y…

-No, no, Shadow, escúchame, Skía, Umbra, Sombra, escúchame, no eres un monstruo y sé que serías incapaz de dañar a alguien, no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo –pasó su mano suavemente por su mejilla y se acercó a ella- no eres eso -susurró y besó sus labios dulce y suavemente.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando en silencio, debían llegar rápido debido a que ya de por sí, estaban atrasados.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos de esto que ya se encontraban en el salón con el resto, aunque el pequeño problema no era algo serio y podían seguir hablando de ello, ambos detuvieron el tema allí y buscaron a Koschei y Ushas en el gran salón.

Ushas usaba un vestido más oscuro que el de Shadow, aunque el detalle que siempre destacaba en la vestimenta de todos los presentes, era el dorado y el rojo.

Varias horas pasaron y los cuatro estudiantes pronto comenzaron a aburrirse, estaba bien el hecho de que bailaran y se divirtieran, escucharan música y hablaran sobre cualquier cosa, pero llegaba un punto en el que se tornaba aburrido.

Y empeorando todo, la mayor parte de los profesores se encontraban allí así que era un tanto molesto e inconveniente hacer cualquier clase de broma sin ser notado.

Koschei e Ushas un tanto aburridos, decidieron hacer lo que no habían podido hacer en toda la noche debido a las charlas y las reiteradas veces en que molestaron a Theta cuando Shadow se fue, por el simple hecho de que estaba cansada.

Theta quedó entonces solo y ninguno de sus amigos se encontraban a su alrededor para animarlo, por lo que comenzó a vagar por los diferentes lugares del salón y a hablar con todos, debido a que él era realmente sociable. Finalmente luego de una media hora se encontró con Koshcei y así ambos comenzaron a planear algo, porque realmente necesitaban hacer algo.

Fueron entonces los que hicieron el gran entretenimiento. Cuando los profesores se encontraban distraídos, comenzaron a cerrar y bloquear todas las puertas y ventanas. Luego, se movieron sigilosamente por el salón hasta llegar donde los guardias vigilaban la sala donde se controlaban todas las luces y la música. Excusándose, obviamente, llegaron allí e hicieron sonar todas las alarmas, luego de deliberadamente, apagar todas las luces y marcharse sin dejar rastro, volvieron entonces al salón para fingir terror, aunque realmente estaban riéndose un poco y viendo como todos se encontraban desesperados por el hecho de que las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

Los gritos de los estudiantes se escuchaban por los pasillos; Shadow, que se encontraba cerca de su habitación escuchó también la alarma de incendio y rápidamente corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, al entrar, con sus corazones latiendo furiosamente en su pecho, notó que no había olor a ceniza o cualquier otro indicio de incendio. Por eso fue que cambió rápidamente sus ropas por unas más cómodas y se dirigió hacia el Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia.

A esas horas de la noche, el único profesor que era aquel al que llamaban Reim, pero se encontraba muy ocupado llenando formularios y evaluando pilas de trabajos de sus estudiantes. Shadow notó la ausencia de varios miembros, que posiblemente se encontraban en el baile y golpeó suavemente la gran puerta, pensando que no la había visto.

-Pasa por favor

-Oh, yo…eh…escuché que una de las alarmas sonaba y vine a informar que no hay ningún incendio, es decir, realmente, no lo hay, y la alarma suena sin sentido desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga por ti?

-¿Avisar que la apaguen?

-¿Y de que serviría eso?

Shadow dudó unos segundos, la conversación comenzaba a convertirse en un cuestionario sin fin. Era obvio que Reim era el profesor de filosofía, suspiró y luego continuó.

-No importa entonces…-dijo ella e intentó pensar sus palabras dos veces antes de seguir- pero hay cientos de estudiantes encerrados en ese salón y probablemente unos cuantos profesores.

-Intentas convencerme de ayudarte, eres inteligente sin duda pero el último alumno que logró convencerme de hacer algo fue Irving Braxiatel y definitivamente tú no eres él.

Una oscura sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la joven y tomando un par de trabajos se sentó en la mesa con él y comenzó a leer.

-La calificación es excelente –siguió leyendo- pero...está evaluando de esta manera a alumnos que…están en contra de las tradicionales leyes de Rassilon…me gustaría saber… ¿por qué?

El profesor miró a la joven atentamente y luego prosiguió con su lectura, aunque aun así la vigilaba un tanto de cerca, intentando averiguar que trabajos tenía en mano.

Shadow los miró y al finalizar su lectura los dejó sobre la mesa nuevamente. Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta con aire triunfante.

-El Alto Consejo no creo que acepte esta clase de trabajos y menos el hecho de que uno de los profesores en filosofía los califique de esta manera…

-¿Buscas llegar a un acuerdo?

-Lo único que pido son las llaves del salón de reunión, nada más que eso, pero usted nunca me dejó terminar la frase, por ende, cómo iba a suponer usted que no intentara llegar a un acuerdo cuando pareciera que es la única manera de tratar con usted.

-Esta bien, señorita, tendrá lo que pide, pero quiero un favor más a cambio.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?-dijo ella casi sarcásticamente-

-Necesito que me preste los servicios de su memoria la próxima clase.

-Supongo…que…no creo que haya problema con eso –replicó ella ante la extraña petición que se le había hecho.

Luego de que él le hubiera dado la llave salió corriendo al salón, ya se imaginaba que Theta y Koschei estaban involucrados en esto.


	5. Un Camino A La Verdad

_Capitulo V_

_Un camino a la verdad_

Casi sin aliento, llegó a las grandes puertas del salón, donde antes la paz y la música reinaban y ahora, en una revuelta de gritos y susurros, de desastre y desorganización total, los profesores intentaban tranquilizar a todos los alumnos que decían estar en desacuerdo con el hecho de que hubiera un incendio, mientras que otros apoyaban la teoría, entre otros que se quejaban de que estaban encerrados y que no poseían llaves, ya que Theta y Koschei se habían tomado todas las molestias necesarias para hacer de esto un gran problema.

Shadow tomó la llave y suspiró, preparada para lo que había del otro lado. Al abrir la gran puerta, un leve chirrido resonó por el salón y el silencio se hizo, increíblemente, todos se quedaron donde estaban, sin decir una palabra, por lo que Shadow tuvo que ser la primera en hablar allí.

-No hay ningún incendio, yo…me di cuenta de que la alarma sonaba sin razón alguna y fui a pedir la llave…-la dama miró a todos y luego levantó una ceja- ¿están todos bien?

-Al parecer las llaves desaparecieron y todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, ahora no puesto que usted abrió esa puerta. Sin embargo, usted tiene una llave que supusimos estaba perdida, así que creo que no se sorprenderá cuando diga que creo que usted, señorita, es la responsable.-dijo uno de los profesores.

Su rostro se torno inexpresivo. Luego de todo lo que había hecho para conseguir la llave, que la acusaran de esa manera era completamente y excesivamente inapropiado.

-Yo…Yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso?- respondió ella.

-No tengo pruebas de que no haya sido así.

-El Reim me dio las llaves para que les abriera las puertas, por eso tardé.

-Perdone, pero creo que no fue así en absoluto.

Los otros profesores pidieron al resto de los estudiantes que se retirarán, aquellos miembros del Deca fueron los últimos. En los ojos de Koschei y Theta se veía una pequeña chispa de tristeza y culpa, que hacia que sus dulces facciones se convirtieran en tristes reflejos de sus sentimientos por lo que podría pasarle a Shadow.

La joven terminó sola en el gran salón rodeada de tres profesores. Todo lo que ella podía decir para defenderse se le fue "desmentido" de alguna manera y nadie quería ir a llamar al viejo profesor de nuevo, puesto que la primera vez se negó a ir y se encontraba muy ocupado.

Finalmente, cansada de la injusticia de la situación, se sentó en una de las sillas e intentó calmarse in poco.

-Podría probarlo todo, mostrándoles mis recuerdos.

Los profesores dejaron de discutir sobre ello y la miraron extrañados. Todos sabían que luego de la regeneración forzada que la joven había sufrido su mente se había convertido en un lugar poco agradable para visitantes de cualquier tipo, especialmente, luego de las pesadillas que ella había experimentado en su post-regeneración.

Shadow los miró intrigada, al fin habían cesado de quejarse, pero ahora era cuando todo se complicaba.

Ella sabía que sin duda, su mente era un lugar complicado pero que era la única manera de que no la castigaran o retaran, e incluso, la única manera de comprobar que lo que ella decía era verdad.

Los profesores se fueron del salón por un momento, aun así ella era capaz de escucharlos pero esta vez decidió ignorar eso.

Al terminar volvieron a donde ella se encontraba y asintieron.

* * *

Theta golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Shadow, creyendo que ya la habían dejado libre, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió sola y mostró la soledad de la habitación de la joven.

Koschei entró tras de él y ambos se sentaron en la cama, admiraron un par de segundos las paredes, llenas de inscripciones en diferentes tonalidades de dorado y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Era su culpa, después de todo.

Theta tomó un largo y hondo suspiro.

-No está aquí.

-Seguro que está con Ushas y las chicas, ya sabes como son las hembras…tan…diferentes de nosotros…

-Si, pero…Kosch, no creo que la hayan dejado irse tan rápido y hasta que encuentren las verdaderas llaves y dejen de creer que las que ella tiene son las originales, las cosas no cambiaran mucho.

El otro se recostó en la cama de su amiga y lo miró algo aburrido. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar. Y esperar con la esperanza de que nada malo le hubiera pasado por su culpa.

Luego de un rato ya comenzaron a aburrirse, ambos eran realmente hiperactivos y no soportaban la tranquilidad y la calma de la habitación de la joven.

Theta se levantó y abrió las puertas del placar de Shadow. Encontrándolo lleno de vestidos, uniformes, ropas terrestres y otras tantas cosas que ambos conocían. Aunque, lo que no sabían era que la joven tenía una brillante y antigua espada entre sus cosas.

Theta la tomó entre sus fuertes y juveniles manos y la empuñó. Era liviana, a pesar de que parecía bastante pesada.

-Es, es realmente liviana

-Por supuesto, debe ser para damas, The-ta

-Hermoso, no sabía que ella tenía esto en su habitación.

-Apuesto la tarea de los próximos seis días a que es de decoración.

-Que sean siete. ¿Qué podemos romper para demostrar nuestro punto?

Koschei miró a su alrededor, la habitación de Shadow tenía un pequeño balcón decorado y adornado por pequeñas y dulces flores. Sin embargo, la planta principal poseía raíces realmente fuertes que subían por la pared exterior. Él señaló hacia la puerta de este, hecha de vidrio y ambos se dirigieron afuera.

Con la espada en mano, Theta se acercó a una de las raíces más cercanas y delicadamente intentó hacerle un pequeño tajo. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado, el filo de la espada cortó directamente la raíz a la menor presión hecha por el joven y está cayó con sus ramificaciones.

Koschei maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró.

Se escuchó un ruido seco en la habitación. Shadow había regresado. La puerta se cerró de golpe. Theta y Koschei se adentraron en la habitación y la vieron allí. Parada, su piel aún más pálida de lo usual y sus ojos denotaban un cansancio absoluto que jamás habían visto en ella. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, la joven los miró asombrada. Había algo en ella, de todas maneras, que no estaba bien, Theta lo notó de inmediato y se acercó a ella, luego de dejar la espada en su lugar.

-¿Shadow?- dijo suavemente y la miró, asustado.

-Yo…estoy cansada… ¿si?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Koschei, preocupado también por ella.

-Un guardia me acompañó…

-No creo que deberías estar aquí, deberías ir con..

-No.-dijo ella antes de que el pudiera seguir hablando.

Shadow se recostó en su cama y suspiró. Ambos jóvenes, simplemente, no sabían que hacer. Rápidamente se sentaron en los costados de la cama, cerca de ella y la miraron por un instante. Theta ya tenía una mínima idea de lo que podía haber pasado, mientras que Koschei no se lo imaginaba, en absoluto. El futuro Doctor, tomó su mano dulcemente y forzó una leve sonrisa. Ella simplemente lo ignoró y miró a la puerta

Koschei comprendió entonces que se trataba de aquel tedioso asunto de la regeneración que los había hecho tan unidos y que, a veces, lograba sacar lo peor de él, porque Theta y Shadow creían que él no podía entender la complejidad del asunto.

Entonces, decidió marcharse y dejarlos solos. Era la única manera de terminar con el asunto, desde su punto de vista.


	6. Mentiras

Capítulo VI

Mentiras

Koschei ya se había marchado, pero Shadow no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que Theta no la presionó para que lo hiciera.

La joven no deseaba hablar sobre ello, sin duda, por la forma en la que había intentado evadir el tema desde el principio, pero ahora que estaba sola con la única persona que podría llegar a entender la situación, no le quedaba otra opción más que mentir, simplemente no quería ni lastimarlo ni preocuparlo aún más.

-Por favor, háblame, es lo único que te pido ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, es sólo que no es divertido tener que dar explicaciones cuando ni siquiera fue mi culpa que quedaran todos encerrados en el salón.

-Entonces… ¿sólo estas cansada?

-Podría decirse, es que, correr por esos horribles corredores y tener que hacer todo rápidamente para que nada malo pase…o al menos, para ayudar, cansa.

Él la miró extrañado y luego jugó un poco con su oscuro cabello. Sonrió tímidamente y prosiguió con su charla.

-No creo que sea así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay algo, algo en tu mirada, en ti, que no está bien…algo pasa…pero…

-¿No sabes qué? -ella sonrió y rió un poco, apartando luego su mano de ella- creo que tú estás cansado y piensas que algo pasa cuando en realidad nada malo ha pasado.

-Shadow, esto es serio, me preocupa que estés repentinamente tan cansada.

-Pues no debería.-dijo secamente

-Pero así es. No puedo verte así.

La joven suspiró e intentó pensar en otra cosa, ya que, con sólo tocarla y establecer contacto telepático, él podría detectar que ella estaba mintiendo al respecto y ver lo que realmente había pasado.

Luego de unos segundos, Theta, tomó suavemente sus delicadas manos y la miró fijamente, estaba decidido a hacer que ella le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque, en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. En lo que compete a mentir, Shadow era, sin duda, más hábil y rápida que él.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y ambos voltearon. Por alguna razón, no podían verse el uno al otro sin decepcionarse.

Al verse ella reflejada en sus ojos, recordaba lo difícil que era mentirle a quien más quería en todo el universo. Y él, al verse reflejado en los suyos, recordaba cómo estaba rompiendo aquella vieja promesa de proteger a todos los que él apreciaba y quería además de que no soportaba saber que nada podía hacer.

-Deberías ir con Koschei.

-Shadow…no, yo…yo quiero quedarme contigo–dijo al final con determinación.

-Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, Theta, puedes marcharte si quieres, estoy bien, nada malo pasó o va a pasarme, así que simplemente, vete de aquí.-replicó ella con un tono casi amenazante.

-Escúchame, no me iré hasta que no lo crea necesario.

-¡Theta Sigma, vete!

-¿Por qué? -replicó él suplicante

-Por el simple hecho de que fue su culpa que me retuvieran más de lo debido, me interrogarán y me viera obligada a encubrirte a ti y a Koschei; las dos personas que menos quiero ver y hablar con, son ustedes y se atreven a venir e irrumpir en mi habitación, tocar mis cosas, esperarme, ¿creían acaso que iba a perdonarlos porque me esperaron un largo rato? –dijo ella un poco enojado y a punto de romper en lágrimas, algo que no iba a hacer, simplemente porque al hacerlo demostraría que estaba mintiendo y que se estaba esforzando, lastimándose a sí misma para que él se fuera, sólo se fuera de allí y la dejara sola.- Vete de aquí, así como Koschei lo hizo, no puedo siquiera verte…

-Yo…yo jamás pensé que estabas molesta por eso, fue simplemente una broma.

-Tú no sabes lo que me costó convencerlos para que me dejaran ir.

-Shadow…yo lo lamento- dijo él sin palabras.

-No te lamentes, no vale la pena, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte –le dio entonces la espalda y abrazó su almohada, para no dejarse llorar y controlar lo poco que le quedaba de sí misma- Theta, márchate de mi habitación.

-Quiero que sepas, que, realmente lo lamento… ¿puede ser? –Dijo él y besó su frente- yo…supongo…no querrás hablarme por un tiempo –se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta- yo, lo lamento, en serio, de verdad lo hago.

La puerta se cerró y la joven finalmente rompió en llanto. Theta se había marchado, y era todo, absolutamente todo, su culpa. Ella se había esforzado tanto, tanto, por hacer que se alejara que finalmente lo logró a pesar de que rompiera sus dos corazones, no tenía otra opción; la verdad, hubiera sido peor para él, esta era la única manera que parecía justa.

Al cerrar la puerta, Theta comenzó a caminar, culpándose por lo que acababa de suceder, odiando el hecho de que se les hubiera ocurrido hacer una estúpida broma al estar tan aburridos, extrañando el antiguo y dulce tono que Shadow había utilizado más temprano en el salón.

Preguntándose qué le había sucedido a su amiga, a su dama, a su compañera, para enojarse tanto, para levantar su voz de tal manera que ni él se lo esperaba; para que luciera tan asustada en un principio y luego, tan brava en el final.

La única explicación lógica, su regeneración, la mayoría cambiaba tanto con ella… pero, Shadow no era el caso, podían haber cambiado ciertas cosas pero su alma era la misma, eso jamás cambiaría, las memorias, las mismas, pero, lo que su regeneración había arrastrado a su mente, era lo que le preocupaba.

Por un tiempo, un largo tiempo, sin duda, la mentira rompería sus corazones para que luego las heridas sanen lentamente en un largo proceso del que uno de los dos iba a tener que ceder.

No quedaba más que eso, esperar a que la verdad salga a la luz por sí sola, decirla, o dejar que la mentira reine y jamás volver a hablarse por una broma infantil que poco tenía que ver con el verdadero motivo que lastimaba tanto a la dama y no quería dejar que lo lastime a él.

Los días pasarían con la brisa del verano y las cosas no se solucionarían fácilmente; seguirían hablándose, tendrían que fingir.

Los miembros del Deca siempre serían ellos mismos, rebeldes y revolucionarios como siempre; pero Shadow no, jamás volvería a serlo, no luego de aquel día en el que tuvo que abrir su memoria a alguien más, luego de tanto tiempo, para revivir el dolor, para probar la verdad y para simplemente, defenderse de la injusticia.

Además, la mentira, el dolor que le causaría ver como Theta no era él mismo con ella, como Koschei y él se apartarían, a veces, para no perjudicarla o poner su reputación en riesgo, le dolería.

Sin duda, serían uno de los más difíciles tiempos en la vida de los estudiantes, pero las cosas cambian cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Y la verdad, debe salir a la luz, siempre.


	7. Theta

Capítulo VII

Theta

Theta se sentó en la gran escalinata dorada que había en uno de los salones de reunión y miro a su alrededor, algo faltaba, había algo que no debería ser o simplemente existir que lo preocupaba y no lo dejaba pensar, algo estaba simplemente mal y el no hacía más que notarlo, una y otra vez.

Sus delgados dedos formaron un puño. Koschei pronto llegó, y al ver a su amigo en tal depresión no tardo en sentarse junto a él y dar un par de palmadas en su espalda.

-Anímate, por favor, no quieras convertirte en los estúpidos de nuestros mayores que solo se mantienen callados y reprimen sus sentimientos como si fuera algo normal.

-No intento reprimir nada, todo lo contrario quiero sacarlo afuera pero no sé cómo, ni por qué.-dijo el joven y pasó una mano por sus cabellos rubios, alborotándolos.

-¿Entonces?

-Shadow se enojó con nosotros, bueno, al menos fue clara en que no quería verme…

-Eso no fue…¿hace un par de noches?

-Si, pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que…no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza, sus…sus ojos, la forma en la que me habló, jamás la había visto así antes…Yo…me equivoque…todo ha cambiado luego de su regeneración.

Koschei no comprendía las palabras de su amigo, temprano, ese mismo ciclo escolar, cuando la regeneración de la joven había tenido lugar; en el descanso que ella tuvo, ese en el que él la acompaño tan de cerca, ese que había hecho que Theta se convenciera de que Shadow era la misma parecía no haber existido nunca.

-Shadow es la misma. Nada ha cambiado, acepto que antes quizá era un poco mucho más sexy…pero -Theta le dio un golpe a Koschei justo por detrás de su cabeza y este rió- Esta bien, Shadow no es sexy, nunca lo fue –Koschei rió nuevamente pero vio que nada ayudaba a que su mejor amigo mejorara- Theta…-dijo esta vez seriamente- las chicas, son así, estará en sus días o algo por el estilo…

-Koschei, no es eso, era…sus ojos…su mirada, la forma en la que se dirigió a mí, yo…quería quedarme y ella, simplemente me hecho…eso…ese no es su estilo de hacer las cosas, incluso…creo que mintió…-esto último lo dijo tímidamente y casi denotando un lamento profundo en su voz.

Koschei lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo hablar, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudarlo, en absoluto, jamás habían tenido un problema como este, jamás había pasado algo así. No con ella.

Junto sus manos y enlazó sus dedos, unos con otros, por un segundo imaginó que la mano que sujetaba no era la suya, sino que era la de ella; Theta, realmente deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarla, para hacerla sentir mejor, para arreglar las cosas, pero ninguna buena idea cruzaba su mente, ni una sola.

Tomó un largo suspiro y miró a su amigo, a Koschei, sentado allí, buscando darle todo su apoyo y ayuda, mientras que él se hundía, se ahogaba en un simple problema en el cual no podía dejar de pensar.

-Yo…lo lamento, estoy molestándote, seguramente.

-Eres mi amigo, nos conocemos desde que tenemos…¿cuánto? ¿Siete años? Jamás me molestarías, así como tú me escuchas cuando hablo de los tambores, yo te voy a escuchar cuando estés en problemas –sonrió entonces cálidamente y se estiró un poco en su lugar- vamos a levantar ese ánimo, ¿Qué podría ayudarte? ¿Un viaje en TARDIS? ¿Helado? Nahhh…eso es de hembras

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Theta y miró a Koschei nuevamente con algo de esperanza, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, debía darse, después de todo lo que había pasado, un descanso, un tiempo para pensar y para mejorar, quizá así, olvidaría a Shadow por un tiempo, distrayéndose con otras cosas, ignorando el problema real e intentando no afrontar la situación que tanto hería sus dos corazones.

-Suena justo –dijo él y asintió- pero tengo una mejor idea

No quedaba otra opción que intentar quitarse esa idea de la mente y lo único que se le había ocurrido para hacerlo era hacer alguna actividad que lo mantuviera ocupado por un largo tiempo, ya que, sin duda, ayudaría a que se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera ese profundo dolor que sentía, esa culpa que inundaba sus pensamientos, esa imagen que jamás se iría de su mente; la imagen de la dulce y hermosa joven, su amiga, con sus ojos marrones casi negros en aquel momento, expresando con su tono de voz y su actitud una profunda ira que jamás había visto antes.

-Está bien, habla, por favor.

-Bueno, podríamos jugar a algo, no es muy tarde y el gimnasio debe estar aún abierto, no creo que tengamos problemas con nadie, y creo, ayudaría a quitarme todas estas ganas de golpear a alguien de encima

-Así es, entonces, está decidido, vamos a entrenar, cansarte un poco seguro ayudará a distraerte de tus tontas ideas.

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo Theta finalmente y se paró- vamos, no quiero perder más tiempo en este lugar

Ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando, tranquilos, despreocupados, hablando de cualquier otro tema que no estuviera relacionado a aquella pequeña discusión que Theta y Shadow habían tenido. Todo lo hizo para olvidar el tema y al final del día, con el cansancio de su lado, finalmente, o más bien, prácticamente, logró remplazar esa preocupación por un intenso cansancio que no dejaba que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera dormir o comer.

Un tiempo pasó y gracias a Koschei, Theta logró distenderse un poco, relajarse y pensar menos en el hecho de que algo no estaba bien con Shadow.

En este tiempo, la amistad entre ellos, se reforzó, como nunca antes lo había hecho y gozaron de un rato juntos que jamás olvidarían, a pesar de los repentinos cambios de humor que Theta podría llegar a sufrir debido a que la idea de que algo malo estaba pasando y que él no podía evitarlo, no se marchaba de su mente.


	8. Shadow

VIII

Shadow

Shadow tomó su espada y la empuñó, miró al reflejo de la filosa y letal hoja plateada. Dejó entonces escapar un largo suspiro al ver que nuevamente su futuro intentaba dibujarse, cuando vio a aquella mujer de pálida tez, labios rojizos y una hermosa sonrisa que no hacia más que permanecer, aunque la imagen que se reflejara en el fondo fuera de guerra y dolor, aunque lo único que hubiera fuera fuego o los restos de su habitación, que habría de ser destruida en algún punto del futuro.

Theta siempre le había dicho que lo que se ve del futuro es sólo una suposición y que siempre había tiempo para cambiarlo y modificarlo para que todo salga bien, a menos que fuera un punto fijado en el tiempo.

Dejó nuevamente la espada sobre el suelo y se sentó en su cama. Ya nada quedaba.

Todo se había desvanecido por su culpa y lo peor era que debía seguir viendo a Theta y Koschei por un largo tiempo, hasta que el ciclo estudiantil terminara, lo que sería en un largo tiempo.

Sin duda la joven ya pensaba en como abandonar la Academia antes de lo debido, y fue por eso que para dejar de pensar en aquel problema que inquietaba su conciencia y que rompía sus dos corazones, decidió concentrarse en el estudio y nada más que ello. Fue así que en poco tiempo comenzó a subir sus notas un tanto más de lo que ya estaban y logró hablar con algunos profesores para que en caso de que ella se sintiera preparada, tomar las pruebas necesarias para terminar antes que el resto de sus compañeros.

Una tarde estaba terminando de analizar con unos diseños de teletransportación que el profesor de Tecnología Avanzada les había dejado y Ushas se acercó a ella, luego de un largo tiempo.

-¿Shadow?

-¿Sí? –dijo ella y miró a su amiga, que tenía atado su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es bueno escuchar tu voz luego de tanto tiempo…has estado muy ocupada últimamente, extrañaba hablar contigo…-sonrió suavemente y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca- Estaba pensando en que, quizás, podrías ayudarme con algo…

-¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte? Pero, si eres…eres una de las mejores estudiantes en la mayor parte de las materias y no creo que necesites ayuda de mí, jamás la necesitaste.

-No es en materia de estudio…no exactamente…

-Oh…lo dices por un chico ¿o me equivoco?

-Si…pero no tienes por qué ayudarme si no quieres

-Por supuesto que quiero, sólo, dime qué necesitas saber

-Bueno, sabes lo arisca que soy con todo el mundo y que no se como, exactamente comportarme frente a eso de las caricias, los abrazos y los saludos…es muy raro y todo el asunto me parece extremadamente innecesario, pero… ¿a los chicos les gusta eso?

-Yo…no sabría que decirte…supongo que sí, ya que no puedo decir que no, es más bien una cuestión de ideales y de cada uno, yo sé que a Theta le agradan los abrazos y… -enmudeció y luego siguió, estaba a punto de decir lo que no debía- Koschei, por otro lado, no está realmente interesado y Magnus, por lo que yo sé, no es muy afectuoso pero como Kosch no le importa en absoluto…

-Pareciera que conoces bastante bien a los chicos, Shadow –Ushas rió un poco y la miró de reojo, su amiga había pasado, por lo visto, tiempo de calidad con los futuros rebeldes del Deca- a quién quiero engañar, creo que está perfectamente bien, encontrar su punto débil para luego manipularlos ¿verdad?

-No…-Shadow sonrió por primera vez en un tiempo- es sólo el hecho de que los chicos son bastante claros con eso, aunque entre ellos no se note, cuando están entre chicas es cuando muestran lo que realmente son, es decir, bajo presión, funcionan mejor…

-Eso parece ser de gran ayuda…

-Si, sólo tómalo como un experimento más, uno de observación, por como eres, por tu forma de ser y todo eso, estoy segura de que no será capaz de resistirse a tus encantos y finalmente caer en tus brazos.

-Gracias Shay, eres buena en lo que compete a la guía.

-No hay de qué.

Ushas se levantó del suelo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se marchó para seguir con sus cosas, ahora tenía una mínima idea de como guiarse en materia de chicos, o al menos, la opinión de Shadow sobre el tema.

Cuando su amiga se fue, un frío recorrió su columna vertebral que le hizo estremecerse y una voz muy suave, como aquellas que la habían aterrado en su regeneración, nombró su futuro nombre "Rani" dijo la voz; Shadow respiró hondo y cubrió sus oídos para liego cerrar sus ojos e intentar callar a la voz que se había marchado tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora, en sus peores momentos, decidía volver.

Así fue como las noches pasaron y las mañanas pasaron, como, pronto, la salida de los soles y la venida de las lunas comenzaron a marcar un período de aquel otoño en el que nada parecía mejorar.

Shadow y Theta se mantuvieron distantes y sin cruzar muchas palabras, mientras que Koschei, Ushas, Magnus, Darius y el resto del Deca intentaban reunirlos de alguna manera, puesto que se reflejaba en su forma de ser, el pesar que sufrían por esta pelea.

Theta sufría de un terrible cargo de conciencia al que se sumaba el hecho de que no tenía el apoyo de su querida amiga cuando lo necesitaba, mientras que Shadow sufría de terribles pesadillas que le recordaban que su mente no era la misma y que la mentira, más el hecho de que ciertos bloqueos habían sido eliminados, dolían más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar; fue tal la repercusión en ambos, que pasaron noches enteras en vela, a la espera de que una solución llegara de la nada, de manera tal, que nunca perdieron la esperanza.


	9. Intervalo 1

_El otoño casi llegaba a su final cuando se decidieron a hacer algo y dejar de esperar, aunque no fue por voluntad propia, la ayuda siempre llega de quien menos se lo espera, a veces, lo único que se necesita, es un pequeño empujón._


	10. Sentimientos De Los Señores Del Tiempo

Capítulo IX

Sentimientos de Los Señores del Tiempo

-Es una ley, una norma, un estatuto; el hecho de que nosotros, al ser una especie superior a cualquier otra, y al tener que, lógicamente, seguir solamente lo lógico sano y correcto, buscando siempre avanzar en los campos de la tecnología, el tiempo y el espacio, entre otros relacionados al saber; que los sentimientos, impulsos primitivos, causados por hormonas de nuestro cuerpo, reacciones químicas, sensaciones irreales y subjetiva; deben ser suprimidos, es esta, la única manera en la que conservaremos, sin lugar a duda, la cordura y mantendremos el respeto que nuestra especie se ha ganado con el pasar de los siglos.

A su vez, mis queridos alumnos, las emociones, los sentimientos, son la mayor debilidad de cualquier especie, un punto fácil de utilizar y un arma letal si es bien manipulada, y como Señores y Señoras del Tiempo, no podemos caer ante ellas tan fácilmente como el resto de las civilizaciones lo hacen.

Al finalizar con esto, el Reim, se sentó en su escritorio y miró fijamente a cada uno de los alumnos en su clase de Filosofía.

Apuntó rápidamente a Theta y le indicó que se parara.

-Llevo, no cabe duda, más de un span intentando explicar esto, y usted, joven, ha prestado menos atención a esta clase que cualquier otro alumno que jamás tuve. Y no consideró más de tres razones por las cuáles esto pueda haber pasado. O es usted un ignorante y no sabe respetar a sus mayores, está en contra de todo lo que hablé, o simplemente cree que estoy equivocado y que puede explicarlo mejor.

-Yo, eh…bueno, a decir verdad, no creo que los sentimientos y las emociones sean tan malos…después de todo…por alguna razón mis padres tuvieron hijos…porque se amaban y sentían algo el uno por el otro…es decir, es lo lógico y razonal ¿no?

-Se equivoca usted, joven, la razón por la cual sus padres decidieron tener hijos es por simple supervivencia, la necesidad de que nuestra raza se extienda.

-Pues, yo no creo que sea así. Creo que los sentimientos, esos que nosotros encontramos tan errados son una de las cosas más increíbles que pueden pasar a alguien; sin el afecto, sin el aprecio por el otro, como seguiríamos adelante, la amistad, el amor, el odio… ¿no son acaso, alguno de los sentimientos que nos llevaron a lo que somos hoy en día?

-Theta Sigma, no es la primera vez que usted plantea esto, si no me equivoco. Los amigos no existen, solamente los aliados, y sin duda, pueden clavarnos un puñal en la espalda cuando menos lo esperamos. El amor, es un antiguo y excesivamente primitivo instinto de supervivencia, enamorarse, implica que la atracción entre dos sujetos busca un fin único de reproducción y no creo que mucho más, el amor no existe, como dije, son simples hormonas y reacciones químicas que nos llevan a creer sentir algo.

-Sin duda, Señor, jamás ha sentido usted algo por alguien.

-No tengo la necesidad, la filosofía es lo único que me importa y a lo que me dedico. Además, a mi edad, posiblemente usted entenderá que las normas y las reglas son más importantes que cualquiera de los juveniles sueños que usted o sus compañeros puedan tener.

Los ojos de Shadow brillaron, ante la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran solucionarse ante las palabras de su amigo, aunque por otro lado, una parte de ella, buscaba aferrarse a lo que el profesor acababa de establecer como regla general y que todos ellos debían cumplir. Ya que, sin duda, los sentimientos, sólo lastimaban y herían terriblemente a todo aquel que tocaban, con su promesa de sentir y vivir mejor.

Theta se sentó en su pupitre, sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que se lo hubieran pedido o no, mientras que el viejo profesor con sus ojos crueles y viles, parado cerca de su escritorio, lo miraba furiosamente y pensaba en como castigarlo.

Cruzó por su mente entonces una idea que haría que Theta jamás volviera a replicarle cualquier cosa de manera tan descortés y maleducada.

-Para la próxima clase, jovencito, me traerá una monografía de al menos, 150 hojas, sobre por qué nosotros, todos tus mayores, nos esmeramos tanto en que ustedes, los jóvenes, aprendan que los sentimientos no son más que vagas reacciones químicas que nos hacen débiles y que nos hieren tanto o más de lo que merecemos sin necesidad alguna puesto que no tienen mucho sentido a fin de cuentas.

-No voy a llegar a tantas hojas en tan poco tiempo, acaso a usted perdido lo poco que le quedaba de…-el joven rápidamente se cayó y lo miró inseguro- hare lo que pueda.

-Lo que pueda no, hará el informe como le pedí.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos se retiraron lentamente del aula, Shadow, se estaba sentando en los últimos bancos debido a que no soportaba ver a Theta y tener que mentirle para seguir adelante, mientras que el resto de los miembros del Deca, se sentaban al frente, siendo entonces Ushas la primera que abandonó el aula y Koschei el único que parecía querer esperarla a ella.

Theta ya se había marchado, puesto que ahora debía hacer un largo informe sobre algo que detestaba profundamente y despreciaba con toda su alma para la próxima clase y no iba a esperar a nadie.

A su vez, no quería ver a Shadow, puesto que él tampoco quería verse obligado a fingir e incluso no se sentía seguro hablando con ella, luego de la manera en la que la furia de la joven había estallado aquella ultima vez.

Koschei comenzó a desesperarse un poco por la tardanza de la dama, así que se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba y la ayudo con sus libros.

-No tienes por qué ayudarme.

-Quiero arreglar las cosas, ¿puede ser?

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que le gritaste… que no parecías muy feliz por lo que hicimos; no te culpo, yo también hubiera querido asesinar a las personas que me hicieron quedar mal en frente de todos y además quedarme con los profesores para dar estúpidas e innecesarias explicaciones cuando el asunto estaba claro, en realidad, sería capaz de perseguir a esas personas hasta que no puedan volver a regenerarse, incluso si me costara la muerte y… ¿me fui de tema?

-Sí.-dijo ella y asintió.

-Perdón. El punto es que está bien que te enojes, a pesar de lo que dijo el profesor, aunque no queramos, sentimos, y la ira, el enojo es algo común. Pero…el perdón también lo es.

Shadow mordió su labio inferior y lo miró por un instante, confundida, por un lado, era raro que Koschei, con su forma un tanto violenta y fría de ser viniera a plantearle esto, y por otro, tenía razón, ciertamente, luego de tanto tiempo, era el momento de decir la verdad, aunque no quisiera y resultara difícil e incluso pudiera herirlo o hacer que se enoje con ella.

-Tienes razón, debo hablar con Theta, gracias –la joven le dio una grata sonrisa y tomó sus cosas para marcharse- y, te aseguro, ya no estoy enojada, yo…-suspiró- jamás podría enojarme con ninguno de ustedes dos.

-Bien –Koschei le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿nos vemos luego?

-Por supuesto, pero no le digas nada a Theta.

-¿Segura? Esta bastante preocupado por eso y ahora le dieron un trabajo y…

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa…y no quiero que la gente hable por ahí y eso…

El joven Señor del Tiempo, futuro Amo, se marchó del salón. Shadow se marchó luego que él se hubiera ido y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Theta esperaba a Koschei para sus clases de gimnasia y cuando notó la sonrisa en la cara de su amigo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preguntar. Koschei con una media sonrisa simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dijo a su amigo que había encontrado muy entretenida la discusión que él había tenido con el profesor, a su vez, le recordó que era absolutamente su culpa y que no pensaba ayudarlo a escribir el informe por nada en el universo.


	11. Un Instante de Felicidad

Capítulo X

Un Instante de Felicidad

En las dulces facciones de la joven había una sonrisa que no se borraría fácilmente, estaba decidida a decirle a Theta lo que había sucedido, pero a su debido tiempo, al menos, sabía que podía contar con Koschei en algo y eso era algo que ya de por si apreciaba.

Dejó sus libros en su habitación y rápidamente se cambió para sus clases de gimnasia, a las que asistía con Ushas.

Las cosas parecían estar mejorando luego de tanto tiempo y eso era lo que ella más quería en todo el universo, lo único que deseaba realmente, que todo mejorara.

En sus ojos marrones, una pequeña chispa de felicidad brillaba e incluso ignoró por completo el reflejo del espejo que en realidad, esta vez, sólo esta vez, al cual debería haber prestado atención.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró suavemente y olvidó cerrarla antes de irse, aun así esto no le afectó en absoluto, corrió al gran gimnasio, puesto que ya estaba llegando tarde, hecho que ya se había hecho costumbre desde que se empeñaba más en estudiar que en otra cosa.

Con su mente libre de aquella terrible preocupación que antes la afectaba terriblemente, Shadow se escabulló en la clase y llegó justo antes de que dijeran su nombre.

Las jóvenes damas, todas en sus uniformes de gimnasia iban diciendo casi cantado el "presente" por cada nombre en la lista, finalmente la profesora finalizó y las dividió en grupos, la clase, de unas tres horas, hizo que todas terminaran cansadas, de manera tal que muy poco importaba la clase que seguía, nadie asistiría a ella.

Shadow y Emisy, fueron juntas luego de la clase, a uno de los jardines para tomar algo de aire libre y relajarse luego de la ardua clase.

Las jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre cualquier cosa, sin tocar el tema de las evaluaciones que pronto tendrían lugar en sus vidas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y el doble crepúsculo, típico de Gallifrey, marcó el fin del día y el comienzo de la noche, que trajo a las dos hermosas lunas al cielo nocturno, invadido de brillantes estrellas.

Las dos jóvenes se dividieron y se marcharon, cada una por su lado. Shadow caminaba sola por el uno de los grandes pasillos de la Academia, hacia su habitación, cuando Theta se cruzó por su camino.

Ambos se miraron con asombro, solos, luego de tanto tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y ninguno sabía qué hacer, parecía casi hecho a propósito el hecho de que ambos se hayan encontrado. Se saludaron cordialmente y luego siguieron caminando juntos, pero sin intención alguna de ir a ningún lado.

Él suspiró y luego la miró, en cierto punto de su caminata, ahora, podía verla de cerca y hablar tranquilamente con ella, pero algo, tenía la intuición de que algo iba a salir mal, puesto que aquella extraña sensación que tenía al verla no se había desvanecido, algo estaba mal.

A su vez, ella, se encontraba pérdida en la inmensidad de la Academia, y por alguna razón, comenzaba a disfrutar estar allí con él, sabía que, sin duda, luego extrañaría todo eso, demasiado.

A medida que avanzaban, los pasillos parecían hacerse un tanto más iluminados y dejaban reflejar en sus vidrios y espejos la imagen de los dos jóvenes, caminando en sus trajes rojos y dorados, con adornos en gallifreyan, por su colegio.

Shadow notó que la imagen no se distorsionaba en absoluto y se detuvo para mirar detenidamente los reflejos. Theta, desconcertado, simplemente, se quedó de pie junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él y tomó la mano de la joven- ¿Shay?

-Y… no veo nada más que nuestro reflejo…

-Eso es normal, no hay más que nuestro reflejo sobre el vidrio.

-Theta, la oscuridad –se acercó al cristal y apoyó su mano sobre el- no está –ella sonrió.

El joven se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó de atrás, juntando sus manos a la altura de la cadera de la joven y apoyando se mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, ya que tenían casi la misma altura. Sonrió también y besó su mejilla.

-Shadow, eso es, maravilloso, increíble, asombroso…

-Si, lo sé –dijo ella feliz- lo sé

Se dio entonces la vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una lágrima acompañaban aquel momento de felicidad que duraría menos de lo esperado por ambos. Theta simplemente permaneció junto a ella, abrazándola y manteniéndola cerca de él.

La felicidad en la risa de ambos era increíble, jamás una armonía más melodiosa y dulce.

Con un aire triunfante, siguieron caminando por los pasillos, tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

-Eres tú.

-¿Perdón?

-Tú haces que la oscuridad se vaya, jamás lo noté hasta ahora

-¿Segura de lo que dices?

-Tú haces a la gente mejor, Theta, no sabes cuánto.-Shadow sonrió dulcemente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Soy el hombre que hace a la gente mejor…-el sonrió- suena justo, soy El Doctor –Theta rió un poco.

-Tampoco para exagerar –replicó ella y rió también.

Ambos caminaron un gran trecho hasta que la noche se encontraba en su mejor momento y salieron a los hermosos y siempre floridos jardines.

Por un tiempo se preocuparon sólo en buscar en un lugar para sentarse, hasta que finalmente lo hicieron.

En la cima de una de las pequeñas colinas que se formaba, ambos se sentaron sobre el suave y rojizo césped. Y suspiraron, la noche aún era joven, así como ellos.

-Lo lamento…-dijo repentinamente ella y se recostó.

-¿Por qué?

-Mentí.

Theta se recostó al lado de ella y miró las estrellas por un segundo, admirando cada constelación y pensando en como responder a lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Está bien. Estás perdonada, siempre; completamente perdonada. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no me enojé contigo.

-Lo sé…el punto es que, no quería lastimarte.

-Entonces… ¿vas a contarme lo que realmente pasó? –dijo el dulcemente y tomó su mano para recordarle que tenía todo su apoyo.

-Debo hacerlo, perdona si es una larga historia, pero…tienes que saberlo.-Shadow aclaró un poco su garganta e intento calmarse, aunque estuviera realmente nerviosa- Aquella noche, en la que me tuve que quedar en el salón con los profesores, no pude demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad hasta que no me arriesgué a mostrarles mis memorias…-miró a las estrellas con una leve sonrisa y siguió- ellos…entraron sin problema alguno, pero, los bloqueos, aquellas cosas que intente encerrar, no tardaron en salir…les mostré mis recuerdos y ellos aceptaron que estaba en lo cierto; esto tomo un par de micro-spans, un tiempo despreciable en comparación a lo que tardaron en bloquear nuevamente aquello que no debía haber entrado en mi mente, nunca –los ojos de la joven se tornaron inexpresivos, se hacia difícil seguir adelante y aunque Theta supiera lo que ella iba a decir, era importante que ella se lo dijera- Es por eso que volví tan tarde y tan exhausta, es por eso que mentí, no podía decirte que las voces, que la oscuridad había vuelto, no luego de como todo había parecido mejorar.

Theta frotó dulcemente la mano de la joven y enlazó sus dedos entre los suyos. Le dolía saber que Shadow le haya ocultado algo así por tanto tiempo pero sabía que su única intención fue la de protegerlo e intentar no preocuparlo, lo que le recordaba lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por él, no cualquiera podía soportar tal martirio, tal dolor, guardar tal secreto por tanto tiempo sólo para proteger a alguien más; y aunque lo fuera, esa era la forma de pensar de Theta.

-Shadow, se necesita mucho coraje para decir algo como eso, y mucho más para hacerlo cuando no queremos que la persona que está a nuestro lado sufra.-dijo y suspiró- yo…supe desde un principio, yo tenía la intuición de que algo estaba pasando pero no me atreví a decirlo, y si bien, lo hice en cierto punto, no insistí como debería. Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, y si bien, me duele saber que no quisiste decírmelo en una primera instancia, está bien. No voy a juzgarte, porque sé que jamás podría saber lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, sé que hiciste lo que creías correcto, y si eso era lo correcto para ti, también lo era para mí.-notó entonces como ella se esforzaba por no llorar, notó como sus dulces ojos reflejaban la tristeza y preocupación que había en su mente y con un dulce tono siguió- Shadow, no te preocupes, sólo disfruta el momento…


	12. Un Paso Hacia La Oscuridad

Capítulo XI

Un paso hacia la Oscuridad

Cada vez se hacia más tarde pero ninguno de los dos quería marcharse de aquel lugar.

La paz en la que se encontraban, además del hecho de que podían hablar libremente sobre cualquier tipo de cosa, era algo que no querían dejar de lado, sólo querían disfrutar el momento, un momento de felicidad, un instante de sus largas vidas que jamás olvidarían.

Aun así, pronto algún guardia pasaría para el cambio de turno y al verlos allí los retaría además de que debían descansar un poco para el siguiente día de clase.

Shadow se levantó del suelo y luego ayudó a Theta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par, nuevamente a la Academia, tenían pensado volver a sus habitaciones antes del amanecer, aunque no lo hicieron.

A los primeros rayos de luz de los soles se encontraban apenas en los dorados y rojos pasillos de la Academia, dirigiéndose al salón principal, para luego directamente seguir cada uno por su lado. El camino era tranquilo y parecía que nada podía malo podía suceder, estaban viviendo un momento simplemente perfecto, pero nada dura para siempre.

Ambos se pararon en el arco mayor del pasillo, tomados de la mano. Shadow suspiró y se preparó para despedirse de Theta; aunque lo iba a ver luego, luego de todo lo que pasó aquella noche extrañaría esa confidencia. A su vez, él simplemente no quería despedirse por lo que tomaba su mano dulcemente pero también nerviosamente.

-Creo que es hora de que cada uno vaya a donde al principio debía ir.

-Sin duda…aunque pareciera que estaba predispuesto, no creo que haya sido una simple coincidencia que nos encontráramos en el corredor…-dijo el sonriendo.

-Aun así, debemos separarnos –Shadow sonrió también y besó tiernamente su mejilla.

Theta simplemente junto sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la joven y no la dejó ir. Besó entonces su frente y se sonrojó un poco. No iba a dejarla tan simplemente, él dio el primer paso la última vez, era el turno de que ella lo diera y definiera lo que todo esto realmente podía ser.

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojas como el césped en el que habían estado sentados, colocó sus manos en sus hombros y sonrió. Negó un poco con la cabeza, Theta podía ser tan molesto cuando quería algo, y luego, finalmente besó sus labios. Sus ojos cerrados, él no se quedó atrás y siguió con el beso, apenas un instante pasó y ambos parecían realmente avergonzados por lo que acababan de hacer.

Theta debía hacer un informe sobre lo inútiles que eran los sentimientos y allí estaba, besando a su mejor amiga y mostrándole su afecto.

Shadow suspiró y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sus corazones latían en su pecho fuertemente, como los de él. Se separó luego y lo miró a los ojos, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. La joven se decidió y caminó hacia el pasillo por el cual debía seguir; Theta algo desorientado por todo lo que acababa de pasar, se quedó donde estaba.

Un instante, sólo un instante, siquiera una cantidad de tiempo digna de recordar, hizo falta para que sus corazones se detuvieran.

Shadow, quien antes caminaba hacia el pasillo, paró a mitad de camino, y se quedó petrificada, mirando a la nada. La joven se había enfrentado, al reflejo, la imagen que jamás en su vida había notado, la de su persona no como antes, esta vez, lo que ella veía eran las dos personas que reinaban su mente.

Ella y la Oscuridad.

Un frío subió por la columna de Theta e hizo que se estremeciera, esto no podía ser algo bueno, corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos. Sus ojos, perdidos en la nada, ella estaba simplemente en alguna clase de shock. Theta miró en la dirección en la cual ella lo hacia, un simple reflejo. Volvió su mirada a la joven, aunque no comprendía nada. Pasó una mano por su mejilla y la mantuvo sus ojos todo el tiempo dirigidos a ella, intentado ver lo que pasaba, buscar una señal, algo, lo que fuera, finalmente se detuvo para mirarla fijamente a sus marrones ojos.

-Shadow, esto no es divertido –dijo y la sacudió un poco- ¡SHADOW! –dijo luego un tanto desesperado, pensando que podía ser una tonta broma.

-Yo… -susurró ella y parpadeó confusa, se voz se quebraba con cada palabra- yo…Thi… yo… la oscuridad…es todo…tan profundo y…oscuro…yo…-su tez palideció aún más, esto no era en absoluto bueno.

-¿Si? -dijo él intentando parecer fuerte y seguro frente a ella, intentando darle algo en lo que apoyarse, algo en lo que confiar, puesto que le dolía verla así y no quería defraudarla

-…lo lamento…–dijo ella finalmente y cerró sus dulces ojos.

Sus rodillas fallaron y hubiera caído al piso si él no hubiera estado allí para sujetarla. Sin duda, lo que hubiera pasado era algo grave, él jamás había visto que algo así le pasara a ella; su regeneración había sido un vaivén de dolores y pequeños momentos en los que su mente se abstraía de todo y olvidaba lo que hacia o en donde se encontraba, pero jamás se había desmayado.

-Shadow, por favor –dijo y besó sus labios- Shadow, despierta, por favor, te lo pido, te lo suplico.

Sus corazones latían furiosamente y resonaban en su mente, que se había sumido en una terrible confusión que poco ayudaba al asunto.

-Shadow, abre tus ojos, abre tus dulces ojos y dime que estás bien, por favor, sólo…-tomó fuertemente su mano y pasó una mano por su ardiente frente- Shadow, vamos, tienes que…por mi.-comprendió entonces que nada pasaría, al ver que absolutamente ningún estimulo hacia que ella despertara.

Todo indicaba que pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que las cosas se resolvieran de nuevo.

Theta la acomodó en sus brazos y la cargó cuidadosamente, la tomó en vilo, su frágil y delicado cuerpo temblaba, no iba a dejarla allí, no iba a abandonarla y no iba a descansar hasta saber exactamente qué estaba pasando.

Respiró hondo y luego se levantó del piso, el peso de ella no era mucho y él tampoco era débil. Con la esperanza de que alguien supiera que hacer, se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

Todos ellos debían estar allí a esa hora, después de todo, debían juntarse y no se le ocurría un mejor plan. Fuerte, debía permanecer lo más insensible posible, no podía dejar que la situación lo afectara. No podía porque eso lo debilitaría, tal como El Reim había dicho, los sentimientos debilitaban y sólo herían.

Y sin duda, lo hacían, Theta caminó por los pasillos con una inconsciente dama en brazos, sin importar lo cansado que estuviera, debía llegar al salón y pedir ayuda, él solo no podía hacer nada.

Finalmente llegó a la gran sala y abrió la puerta de un empujón, golpear antes de entrar no tenía sentido.

De alguna manera tenía total control sobre si mismo y ni una gota de dolor o desesperanza se reflejaban en su rostro, aunque su respiración estuviera afectada y se encontrara jadeando por el cansancio.

Todos se quedaron mirando aquella escena.

Un incómodo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la respiración de Theta y los latidos de todos los presentes, inundó el lugar.

Borusa y un par de profesores se adelantaron para examinar la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó el primero,

-Yo, no sé.-dijo suavemente aun con Shadow en vilo- Yo…estábamos hablando y…-él tragó saliva y suspiró- es que…simplemente…se desmayó.

-Theta. Necesitamos saber qué pasó.

-Ella…-no sabía como explicarlo pero si sabía que la mayor parte de los profesores estaban enterados sobre los acontecimientos referidos a la regeneración que ella había sufrido- la oscuridad, la Profunda Oscuridad, eso fue lo que pasó.

Un par de profesores se rieron un poco ante la explicación del joven, a lo que este simplemente les lanzó una amenazante mirada que denotaba la ira le causaba su risa.


	13. Una Necesidad

Capítulo XII

Una Necesidad

Theta dormía un una rústica silla de madera, sus brazos y cabeza sobre la mesa y el libro que debía leer abierto. Un montón de hojas a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba sumida en un silencio profundo que solo se vio interrumpido por el golpe que Koschei dio para despertarlo.

Sobresaltado lo miró de reojo y frunció el sueño, en sus ojos se notaba la falta de sueño y en su expresión el pesar de su alma en pena.

Su amigo se sentó a su lado y hecho un vistazo al libro, pasó un par de hojas y luego lo cerró. Sabía la situación que le preocupaba a su amigo, tanto como a él, aunque fuera en diferente medida, puesto que no estaba tan informado como él. Juntó sus manos y lo observó atento, dejo ir un largo suspiro y luego se decidió a empezar una conversación, el silencio era demasiado incómodo e inaguantable con el sonido de los tambores en su mente.

-La prueba es mañana -dijo y tomó el libro- deberías estudiar.

-Si, debería, pero…hace tiempo que no duermo y…el silencio de este lugar, la paz que me trae…

-Estás dejando que te afecte.

-No…yo no estoy dejando que me afecte nada.-negó el otro.

-Theta, estás dejando que te afecte y no lo puedes negar, todos lo sabemos.

Era cierto, luego de aquella mañana, luego de aquel pequeño incidente, Theta no dormía como debía e incluso su rendimiento había bajado. Frotó sus ojos y luego alborotó un poco su cabello, finalmente asintió.

-Quizá –el joven no pudo contener un largo bostezo- …en realidad, si.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No.-dijo él simplemente y mordió su labio inferior- no me dejan entrar a la habitación en la que está, hablarle, verla, no…no quieren, no sé siquiera por qué, sencillamente no quieren.

-Bueno, podrías hablar con el que esté a cargo, algún guardia, médico, quizá ella si quiere verte.

Los ojos de Theta se volvieron lúgubres y tristes, miró fijamente a Koschei y luego alejó su mirada, intentando dirigirla a cualquier otro lado, esta clase de cosas eran las que más le costaban.

-Está inconsciente, desde el primer día hasta ahora, no se despertó en ningún momento, Koschei, nadie…-su voz se quebró- nadie ha logrado siquiera establecer contacto mental y…la última alternativa es…

No hubo necesidad de que él siguiera la frase, Koschei ya sabía lo que iba a decir "regeneración inducida". El último recurso de cualquier Señor del Tiempo en caso de que resultara imposible sanar; aunque ella no presentara ninguna clase de herida o lastimadura, ni un simple golpe, era la única alternativa que quedaba si no despertaba pronto, por todos los medios habían tratado, o al menos, eso dijeron, de despertarla y nada parecía funcionar.

Theta tomó el libro y lo volvió a abrir en la página exacta donde se había quedado, no quería seguir hablando del asunto, rompía sus corazones saber que nada podía hacer.

Otra vez el incomodo silencio se hizo y Koschei se levantó de su silla para marcharse, no podía soportar verlo así, pero, por otro lado, él también debía estudiar. Con profunda tristeza se retiró y lo dejó solo, quizá era también lo mejor para él, un tiempo a solas, para pensar en lo que debía hacer, para tranquilizarse.

Theta finalizó de leer lo que le faltaba y se marchó también.

Decidido, se dirigió al hospital donde ella se encontraba. Un joven en tan deprimente lugar, él sería en algún momento "El Doctor", pero estos lugares simplemente le daban una mala intuición y le recordaban que la vida debía acabar, además de que no todo es perfecto para los Señores del Tiempo como parecía serlo, ellos también podían enfermarse y morir, aunque no era algo que todos recordaran debido a sus longevas vidas.

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba en un hermoso pasillo que tenía un gran ventanal. Un guardia resguardaba la misma. Se armó de valor y fue a enfrentarlo, era su derecho y su deseo ver a su amiga luego de aquellas dos largas semanas.

Antes de dirigirse a quien cuidaba la puerta, la golpeó suavemente cuatro veces, aun existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera despierta. Ante sus golpes el guardia lo miró un tanto divertido y luego suspiró.

-Nadie va a abrirte, Sigma, es la tercera vez que haces lo mismo, ríndete ya.

-Lo dices porque no la conoces.-dijo él con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Verla, hablarle, saber cómo se encuentra.

-No puedes, tampoco puedes y, tranquilo chico, respira.

Theta miró al hombre y levantó una ceja en interrogación, no sólo lo había hecho enojarse sino que también se había burlado de él e intentado enterrar la fe que tenía en ella.

Con un profundo rencor se aproximó más a la puerta, colocando su mano en el pestillo.

-No vas a entrar, nadie puede entrar, a excepción de los médicos y sus padres.

-Yo sé quién soy y tengo todo el derecho de entrar, estoy cumpliendo con el maldito horario de visita, déjame entrar.

-No puedo, no son ordenes mías, esto viene de arriba y yo tengo que cumplirlo, me guste o no.

Theta apoyó entonces su espalda contra la puerta y mantuvo su mano en el mismo lugar, entraría aunque fuera lo último en su vida.

-Podrías hacer una excepción.

-No -dijo secamente

-Es mi amiga y quiero verla, sólo eso, nada más que eso.

El guardia negó una vez más y colocó una mano sobre su hombro lo que hizo que él la quitara de allí abruptamente y lo mirara con ímpetu. Theta sabía que podía pelear contra él y muchos más sin problema alguno, aunque prefería ahorrárselo. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, no quería llegar a nada violento. Notó entonces como de todas las ventanas que formaban aquel hermoso mirador que dejaba ver el hermoso y futurístico, casi utópico y brillante paisaje de Gallifrey -con todos sus edificios y Academias- se encontraba abierta.

-Está bien, quizá no sea la mejor idea.

-Así es. Y debo cumplir con mi trabajo así que te pido, por favor, vete.

Theta caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a aquella ventana y la señalo.

-Pues no lo cumples. Amenaza de entrada y no está siquiera vigilada.

El guardia suspiró y caminó hacia donde él estaba, un tanto molesto, se acercó a la ventana e intentó cerrarla, pero se encontraba trabada. Theta aprovechó el momento de distracción y corrió hacia la puerta, para cuando el guardia se dio cuenta de esto, él ya había entrado.

Precisaba tanto verla, extrañaba tanto su presencia, su voz, que más que un capricho, era, sin lugar a dudas, una necesidad.


	14. El Fin De La Espera

Capítulo XIII

El Fin de La Espera

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, las persianas bajas, dejaban pasar por sus rendijas un poco de la anaranjada luz exterior, Theta cerró la puerta y la trabó luego de entrar y caminó; casi sin hace sonido, hacia la blanca y solitaria cama que se encontraba, rodeada por algunos aparatos, en la habitación.

Su joven amiga, recostada allí, respiraba suavemente y se encontraba durmiendo. Era difícil para Theta verla así ya que jamás la veía descansar, ni un solo nano-span, era algo simplemente raro, y allí se encontraba, descansando, sus ojos cerrados y un aire de paz a su alrededor.

Ni un simple sonido parecía interrumpir el sueño de la pacífica dama que se encontraba en un profundo sueño a la espera de despertar, quizá.

Su mirada se tornaba cada vez más triste a medida que se acercaba a ella, pero también estaba sorprendido.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un borde, suspiró, era algo que siempre hacia cuando iba a su habitación y ahora lo hacia nuevamente, pero sabía que no sería para una larga charla que terminaría en risas y tontos comentarios, era el silencio.

El silencio que había hecho que su espera terminara.

Luego de tanto tiempo, luego de un par de semanas y de tantos acontecimientos que lo llevaron a perder casi cualquier tipo de fe allí estaba ella y allí él. Una terrible distancia los separaba, no física exactamente, sino espiritual. Ella dormía y él debía soportar verla así, como nunca antes.

Tomó suavemente su mano y la miró nuevamente, simplemente no soportaba su falta, ya le había costado verla negar tantas cosas para no herirlo, esto, era incluso más doloroso, porque sabía que la cantidad de posibilidades de que él pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, eran casi nulas.

Un golpe en la puerta, aquel guardia seguramente estaba enojado, Theta sonrió y acercó su mano al temple de la joven. Con la esperanza de que algo pasara, posó las puntas de sus dedos sobre la misma y cerró sus ojos.

Otro golpe en la puerta, Theta posicionó su otra mano al otro lado de su cabeza y suspiró.

-Por favor, Shadow…-su dulce tono suplicaba por un segundo siquiera en la mente de la joven.

El tercer golpe fue seguido por el murmullo de varias voces. Pero las voces no provenían de afuera, las voces no venían de la habitación, no tenía sentido que él las escuchara si no existían en realidad pero allí estaban.

Una dulce risa se escuchó también, Theta se estremeció pero se mantuvo allí, esperando por una señal.

Cerró sus ojos un segundo y por alguna razón, todo cambió, la habitación era un simple dibujo, una simple ilusión, comparada al oscuro e increíble bosque nocturno en el que se encontraba. Shadow lo miraba suplicando por que se fuera. Jadeando corrió hacia él y lo sacudió. Sus ojos se encontraban inundados por un dulce color castaño claro que remplazaba completamente el que él veía día a día.

Temblando pasó una mano por su pálida mejilla, ella simplemente se mantuvo allí, sin saber que hacer. Iba a hablar pero sabía que él no era parte de la pesadilla que ella estaba viviendo, él era lo más real de este sueño que había tomando su mente en su tiempo de descanso, realmente, lo era.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y sonrió. Él se mantuvo en su lugar, se había quedado sin palabras, era simplemente, era…era lo que él más quería, verla, y lo había logrado.

Podía, sin duda, a pesar de que era una ilusión de su mente, sentir los corazones de la joven sobre su pecho, latiendo rápidamente y sentir, sin duda, su extraño y repentino helado aliento, como podía oler el dulce aroma de su cabello, que era como el de las flores de verano y que le traía tan buenos recuerdos; y esto por alguna razón lo creía aunque todo fuera, una simple ilusión de la mente.

Shadow se apartó de él por un instante y sonrió dulcemente para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Theta… ¿cómo siquiera hiciste… -ella se silenció y frunció el ceño- ¿Estoy despierta?

-Eh…no…yo…yo simplemente puse mis manos en tu frente e intente hacer algún contacto telepático antes de que la puerta se abriera, el guardia me echara y las cosas salieran mal…

-Entonces…estar aquí…y todo eso… ¿no es algo malo?

-No, porque puedo verte –él la abrazó nuevamente- ¡Oh Shadow! no sabes cuanto te extrañé…

-Yo…Theta, tenemos un problema…yo…no puedo…no aún…no es el momento adecuado, no puedo salir de aquí…

Sus ojos se tornaron inexpresivos y la miró un instante, parecía estar tan bien, tan llena de vida, en tan buenas condiciones y sin embargo… ¿no podía salir de allí?…no tenía sentido alguno, Theta tomó una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Shadow…yo…no sé que decirte, pero, tienes que despertar, yo sé que debes hacerlo y que todo estará bien…porque, simplemente, va a estar bien ¿puedes confiar en mí?

La joven soltó su mano y suspiró, se sentó en el césped y luego se recostó sobre él.

-Es que…no lo sé, no creo que esté bien.

-La vida es una eternidad y te esperaría pero no es sólo mi tiempo, es también el tuyo, Shadow, _necesitas_ despertar de esto, necesitas volver con nosotros, te extrañamos, todo parecía estar tan bien… ¿Qué pasó?

-Si supiera, si sólo supiera, ¿no crees que te lo diría?

-Tienes razón –Theta se sentó a su lado y la miró extrañado, casi perdido en sus ojos.

-Ha sido una semana o dos…y yo…yo simplemente…no sé que decir…es que, la oscuridad, ya no es lo mismo que antes, se hace fuerte con cada latido, con cada paso, con cada respiro, y con cada nano-span que pasa…oh… Theta, yo…yo no sé que hacer, esto…esta es, simplemente la opción que parece más segura para todos.

-No la es para ti, entonces no es para todos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, mientras ustedes estén a salvo, todo estará bien para mí.

Un profundo y repentino silencio se hizo, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, las voces, los murmullos se habían ido lo que calmaba un poco la mente de él, pero la preocupaba a ella.

-Está bien, debemos salir de aquí, pero…debes ser consciente de que las cosas no van a ser buenas cuando regrese a casa

-Mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien…-dijo él pero no muy consciente de sus palabras.

Ella se paró y luego lo ayudó a que él también lo hiciera, como aquella noche hace tanto tiempo ya…

Las voces volvieron y ambos quedaron paralizados por el terror y la forma en la que aquellos murmullos infernales retumbaban en la infinidad de aquel oscuro y lúgubre lugar.

Tenían miedo, ambos, miedo de morir allí y no volver nunca más a Gallifrey, si es que era posible morir en un sueño, lo que Theta no dudaba en absoluto pero Shadow sí.

_-En las noches no pasaran ni un solo segundo sin recordar, la imagen de todos aquellos que se fueron –_ decían algunas voces

-_Mientes…ni un solo día pasarán…_

_ -Nano spans…_

_ -Muerte, el fuego de Gallifrey arderá en sus manos…-_ una risa malévola siguió a este comentario hecho por una de las más dulces voces- _en sus corazones, en sus mentes y cuerpos_

_ -¡Arderá!_

_ -A las cenizas volverán_

Ambos temblaban en sus lugares, tomados de la mano, ninguno sabía qué hacer, cómo salir…Y las voces simplemente repetían una y otra vez los mismos mensajes de dolor, muerte y sufrimiento que ya saturaban el aire pacífico de la noche y lo reemplazaban por lo que fuera aquello, el sufrimiento mismo de sus mentes, más allá de cualquier otra cosa.

Shadow seguía escuchando las voces y casi lograba recordar todos los mensajes y avisos, que se iban multiplicando a medida que los nano-spans pasaban. Todo indicaba el inició de una guerra y era lo único que parecía resaltarse. La muerte y el dolor. Cómo si la sangre que iba a correr no era suficiente y como si las regeneraciones que se iban a ser perdidas tampoco.

-Un Ave Fénix. De las cenizas viene y a las cenizas volverá- Shadow dijo repentinamente y las voces se silenciaron.

-¿Qué?

-_Uno de los dos…_

-¿Shadow, qué significa todo esto?


	15. Ave Fénix

Capítulo XIV

ac

Ave Fénix

Algo sacudió el hombro de Theta, algo se clavó en el brazo de Shadow, un nuevo murmullo de voces irrumpió el bosque y un deslumbrante brillo dorado parecía cubrir el lugar.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a divisar una nueva imagen completamente distinta a la anterior, mientras que el bosque se desdibujaba poco a poco y una nueva luz, ahora blanca, apuntaba a sus ojos, intentando ver si sus pupilas se dilataban o no.

Una voz masculina, suave como un ronroneo, los llamaba, aunque ahora parecía que la presencia de Theta se había marchado, se escuchaba a la voz decir sus nombres repetidas veces.

Finalmente Shadow cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y recuperó el sentido por completo. Lo que se había clavado en su brazo no era nada más que una aguja que contenía algún químico para que despierte y sin duda lo que sacudió el hombro de Theta no fue otra cosa que el guardia que solía vigilar la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando el doctor se dio cuenta de que ella ya parecía saber lo que pasaba, llamó a un enfermero que se encontraba en la puerta y básicamente le relevó el cargo, para ir a revisar a Theta.

-Necesito que me digas tu nombre y título –dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa

-Lady Shadow de la Academia de Prydon –respondió ella y lo miró un tanto extrañada- pero mi nombre fue Mía en algún momento…

-Tu madre tenía razón, tu mente está perfectamente clara

-Quiero vomitar –se quejó ella casi inconscientemente y luego al darse cuenta miró a un costado, un tanto avergonzada.

-Es normal, aunque no creo que puedas. Nauseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza y un oído sensible, son algunos de los síntomas que ustedes dos pueden estar sufriendo.

Theta estaba siendo revisado mientras el guardia lo sujetaba fuertemente para que no peleara o intentara escaparse de ninguna manera. El joven no se movía y sin duda no buscaba ningún otro problema fuera del que ya tenía. El doctor chequeó un par de cosas en él y luego le dio un vaso con agua para que se tranquilizara y tomara un medicamento que le había dado. Pidió al guardia que se vaya y lo dejara tranquilo.

-Rompió las reglas ¡debe ser castigado! –dijo este ofendido

-Es joven, y creo, aprendió su lección; no importa mucho si rompió las reglas o no, la dama allí está despierta y consciente de sus actos, no alucinando o peor.

-Debo llevarlo con el Alto Consejo

-No, soy el médico de cabecera y no voy a presentar ningún cargo en su contra.

El guardia finalmente se fue, insultando un tanto por lo bajo y con un profundo rencor en su mente que nada le quitaría, no había podido cumplir su trabajo y eso era simplemente odioso.

A ambos jóvenes les llamó la atención la última parte de la respuesta dada al guardia la primera vez que se quejó "_alucinando o peor" _¿había acaso algo peor que eso? Shadow miró al médico pero un repentino dolor irrumpió su pacífica seguridad. Pasó una mano por su frente y sintió entonces el calor que esta presentaba. Theta, aunque se encontrara mareado, caminó hacia ella y la miró intrigado.

-¿Olvide mencionar la fiebre? –dijo el enfermero que se encontraba sentado en la cama- lo lamento, es que no estaba relacionado a la post conexión que tuvieron y…

-No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo ella y suspiró- estoy bien…

El médico se acercó entonces a ella y tomó su temperatura, luego la anotó en una larga planilla llena de números. Theta simplemente permaneció en su lugar con gran intriga.

-No te preocupes, es la temperatura más baja que has tenido y pareciera que estás mejorando, pronto podrás irte de aquí y volver a tus estudios, hasta entonces, debes descansar.

-Creo que ya descansé suficiente.

-Shadow, en serio, quédate aquí, un par de días más, vendremos todos a visitarte mañana, si podemos… ¿Si? –Theta tomó su mano y la apretó un poco, sabía lo mucho que ella también extrañaba estar despierta pero su salud era más importante- lo prometo

Ella asintió y sujetó también su mano, con un aire de felicidad en sus ojos que ahora lucían como siempre, de un marrón oscuro invadido a veces por una sombra rojiza.

La habitación había cambiado completamente desde que él entró, las persianas estaban ahora altas y la vista de la Capital se veía perfectamente, a su vez, ahora había más gente en ella por lo que parecía tener más vida y aquel silencio de muerte había sido reemplazado por charlas.

Un libro yacía sobre la mesa de luz colocada al lado de la cama. Un libro con una antigua y cuidada tapa de cuero negro, con inscripciones en oro y un exquisito símbolo rojo en el centro. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su existencia hasta que el médico y su acompañante se fueron. Fue entonces cuando Theta tuvo la libertad de sentarse en la cama con ella y mirarla de cerca, casi, examinarla para asegurarse que no fuera un sueño y también cuando vio aquel extraño libro sobre aquella mesita de madera.

Lo tomó y se lo dio a ella inmediatamente, puesto que había una nota con su nombre en la primera página.

-¿Me trajiste un regalo?-dijo ella cuando él se lo alcanzó

-No, pero tiene tu nombre en la primer página… ¿no es tuyo?

-Bueno, al menos, hasta antes de que me lo dieras, no…-hojeó el libro y notó que las páginas estaban un tanto amarillentas- ¿Estaba esto aquí antes de que vinieras?

-No lo sé, no presté atención…

Shadow le dio una media sonrisa y luego se tomó la molestia de leer cada uno de los capítulos para tener una mínima idea de lo que se trataba, aun así, los últimos, estaban en un idioma que ambos desconocían y parecían a su vez de mucha importancia, por lo que realmente no sacaron mucho del libro.

El título parecía algo corto para semejante libro y tomando en cuenta los temas que parecía tratar, parecía no tener ningún sentido.

_"Cenizas a las Cenizas" _

Ambos recordaron casi en el instante las terribles advertencias y la conclusión a la que ella había llegado, su mano tembló y el libro cayó al piso. Theta tampoco podía creerlo, eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

Al caer el libro, tres notas más cayeron de él. Theta salió de la cama y se agachó para recoger aquel libro que tanto los había asustado con sólo su título. Al ver las otras notas las tomó con cuidado y se las mostró a ella.

_ Theta, Gallifrey, Fénix._

Las notas habían sido puestas al final del libro por alguna razón.

Cada nano span que pasaba los aterraba más y cada letra en aquel libro podía significar mucho más de lo que parecía. Los ojos de la joven ya no tenían la misma alegría y los de él tampoco. Theta tomó su mano una vez más y suspiró.

No podían olvidar a aquellas voces…


	16. Extraños Conocidos

Capítulo XV

Extraños conocidos

La joven mejoró más rápido de lo esperado, lo que sorprendió a todos, menos a quiénes realmente tenían esperanzas en ella.

Shadow caminaba por los corredores de la Academia cuando se encontró con Koschei y su grandioso ego que jamás lo dejaba de lado, así como su afán por meterse en problemas. Se encontraba con otros jóvenes de la Academia, entre ellos, Magnus, pero al verla se separó de ella y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Era costumbre encontrarse en los pasillos pero era diferente porque hacia tiempo ya que ella parecía no hacerlo.

-Extrañaba verte por aquí –dijo Koschei mirando a la joven de oscuro cabello

-Yo extrañaba estar por aquí, así que supongo es bastante justo.

Ambos suspiraron y luego miraron a los pájaros pasar por el anaranjado y hermoso cielo que se encontraba adornado por los dos soles de Gallifrey. Un instante pasó para que la conversación siguiera, era simplemente extraño, de algún modo, hablar normalmente luego de que ciertos acontecimientos hubieran salido a la luz… especialmente, aquellos relacionados al descanso de la joven…

-Y…¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó Shadow, para romper con aquel incomodo silencio

-Tranquilo…Magnus y yo le estábamos contando a los chicos como, con Theta, vencimos a un cerdo-oso esta tarde mientras caminábamos por las afueras…-el joven sonrió un poco- es una larga historia, no lo matamos, si eso es lo que te preocupa –agregó al ver como los ojos de la joven habían cambiado a de una tranquila a una triste expresión- sólo lo espantamos.

-Oh…bien…yo…- había algo que había cambiado en ella y no podía evitarlo, simplemente suspiró y le dio una dulce mirada- eso es bueno…

-Pareces…Shay…¿Acaso estás muy cansada? ¿Pasa algo?.

-No, no, es que yo…-la joven tenía que pensar en una excusa rápidamente- estoy algo apurada y tengo que trabajar en todos los proyectos que no pude hacer mientras estaba…ya sabes…

Koschei comprendió que no quería hablar de ello, y simplemente asintió para luego marcharse, había una reunión esa tarde, todos los miembros del Deca estaban invitados. Shadow no fue, obviamente u influencia en el grupo había terminado y ya no volvería a formar parte de él, no porque ella no lo quisiera, sino porque había enviado una carta mediante Ushas explicando la situación en la que se encontraba y su probable ida, de la cual nadie, sólo ella, estaba informado.

Se dirigió entonces a la reunión sin preocupación alguna y con la idea de que ella no iba porque debía estudiar. En su camino se encontró con Theta y fue así que en poco tiempo llegaron a uno de los salones principales, de entre todos ellos, uno de los menos utilizados.

Con la suerte de su lado, la reunión comenzó dando la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro, Milenia.

Siendo la _segunda _miembro femenina del Deca, puesto que Shadow ya no formaba más parte del grupo.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente, Drax, Jelpax, Koschei, Magnus, Mortimus, Rallon, Ushas, Vansell, Theta y Milenia estaban tranquilamente reunidos en aquel solitario salón, hablando y comentando algunas cosas, nada realmente importante, aunque en realidad lo fuera, para pasar su tiempo; a su vez, pensaban en los futuros nombres que deberían elegir como Señores del Tiempo al graduarse en unos años.

En algún momento Theta comenzó a dudar, por alguna razón, que el único motivo por el que Shadow no estaba allí era el estudio, tantas veces había dejado de estudiar para pasar como mínimo unos spans con ellos…que esto parecía simplemente, demasiado raro.

Entre tantas preguntas que se estaban haciendo, más que nada, relacionadas a los viajes que querían hacer o los experimentos que Ushas y Magnus pretendían llevar a cabo, Theta interrumpió todo.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué Shadow no vino?

El silencio se hizo en la sala y todos lo miraron; Ushas sacó una hermosa y delicada carta de color plateado, escrita en rojo, los signos eran de Shadow, casi nadie decoraba las letras como ella lo hacia, menos tomando en cuenta el trabajo que eso requería.

Theta la miró en desconcierto y luego respiró suavemente, fuera lo que fuera, parecía muy importante.

-"Queridos compañeros y amigos" –Ushas comenzó a leer la carta y tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, aun así, siguió adelante- "Lamento informar, que debido a los episodios que han tomado lugar en los últimos años, principalmente debido a mi regeneración, me retiro del Deca; debo decir que ha sido un placer y sin duda alguna, algo inolvidable, el tiempo que pase junto a ustedes, pero debo decir adiós y concentrarme en cosas más importantes, de momento. Planeo mantenerme en contacto con ustedes, son mis amigos después de todo, pero pido por favor eliminen cualquier registro de mi actividad en Deca y sinceramente pido disculpas por todas las complicaciones que les he dado. Nunca pierdan la esperanza en Gallifrey y en ustedes mismos. Shadow." El nombre _Mia _está tachado así como no puso el sello que corresponde a lo que es este grupo. Hay un par de anotaciones luego, pero no creo que quieras leerlas, Thi…-dijo ella finalmente y lo miró.

El joven se quedó en silencio, no entendía nada, Koschei se mantuvo firme y en su lugar, ahora sabía la razón por la cual ella no lo acompañó cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.

Repentinamente Theta se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Nadie lo detuvo, todos sabían a donde se dirigía y era algo que no iban a impedirle.

No sólo por los rumores, también por lo que veían, él y ella eran algo especial y a la vez raro, único, quizá, y no era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba y Theta simplemente los dejaba para irse con Shadow.

En cuestión de unos spans, se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de la joven dama. Inseguro, lleno de dudas y realmente nervioso, golpeó en la puerta cuatro veces, ya era una costumbre hacerlo puesto que Shadow le había pedido que siempre lo hiciera, diciendo que en caso de que no escuchara la primera, escucharía las siguientes.

Ella abrió la puerta. Al verlo allí y en aquel estado de nerviosismo, lo único que pudo imaginarse fue que algo malo había pasado. Shadow lo dejó pasar y él se sentó en la cama con una terrible mirada de dolor.

Por alguna razón no había ningún espejo en la habitación y esto le llamó la atención, a su vez, fue lo primero que notó luego de verla a ella, tan dulce y hermosa como la recordaba.

Shadow se sentó a su lado y lo miró intrigada, no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo que podía estar pasando, y si la tenía, no pensaba prestarle atención en absoluto.

Theta tomó dulcemente su mano y vio como algunas cicatrices atravesaban su palma, era raro que esto le haya pasado a ella, aun así, simplemente lo ignoró y sonrió suavemente, sólo por ella.

Había un terrible peso en su pecho que debía sacar, tantas cosas en su mente, tanta intriga le causaba aquella carta, tanto le hería recordar aquellas palabras. La miró a los ojos y pasó su mano por su mejilla.

-Shadow.-dijo en un tono que ella jamás había escuchado, uno de profundo dolor y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Theta? –dijo ella seriamente.

-No…no eres más miembro del Deca…-afirmó aunque lo que buscaba en realidad era preguntárselo.

Shadow apartó su mano de su mejilla y lo miró, decepcionada de si misma por no poder decírselo antes y a su vez sintiéndose culpable. Rompía sus corazones saber que debía reafirmarle aquella frase y que no pudiera explicarle porque lo estaba haciendo, a su vez, se dio cuenta que no había leído las anotaciones que había en aquella carta, y agradecía a Ushas que no se las hubiera mostrado porque eso podría acabar con él para siempre.

-No, pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo…-Theta la besó repentinamente, interrumpiéndola, y ella quedó allí en shock.


	17. Intervalo 2

_Otra vez, las cosas se complicaron, pero esta vez, para bien; el grupo fue dividido, de alguna manera, las peleas dejaron de ser tan graves y por un tiempo, la paz lleno aquellos salones que El Deca ocupaba en sus reuniones._

_Shadow se centró en sus estudios y Theta en los suyos, por supuesto que no en la misma medida; la joven tenía cada vez menos pruebas por realizar para marcharse y él iba a un ritmo normal, gracias al cual se graduaría con el resto de sus amigos._


	18. Trabajo de Laboratorio

Capítulo XVI

Trabajo de Laboratorio

Ushas tomó el vaso de precipitados y lo colocó sobre el mechero.

Magnus, quién había aceptado ayudarla, aunque fuera absolutamente raro de su parte, estaba allí; haciendo anotaciones de los diferentes resultados que obtenían a diferentes temperaturas. Las ratas y conejos de laboratorio estaban en sus jaulas.

La joven tomó uno de los pequeños conejos blancos y luego lo roció con una de las muestras ya frías.

El pequeño animal estornudo y luego comenzó a brillar. Ushas suspiró y luego lo dejó de nuevo en la jaula.

-No funciona como yo esperaba

Magnus rio, obviamente el nunca creyó que ella lo iba a lograr. Tomó otra de las muestras y la roció en otro conejo. El animal murió al instante.

Él futuro Señor de La Guerra miró a Ushas que tenía ahora una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y frunció el ceño. Él tampoco había encontrado la manera de que el animal se "transformara" en vez de brillar, morir, enfermarse o perder su pelaje.

Theta abrió la puerta y se unió a los dos "genetistas", pero sólo se quedó para observar, no le importaba mucho lo que le pasará a los animales, de todas maneras, le daba un tanto de lástima que hayan matado a una buena parte de los mismos.

En medio de todos aquellos experimentos, olvidaron una de las mezclas en el mechero, al entretenerse hablando. Y esa, esa muestra, resultaría uno de los problemas más terribles para ellos. En un futuro al menos…esa sería la muestra con la que Ushas transformaría a una pequeña ratita en una lo bastante grande como para devorar al gato de Rassilon.

Entonces fue así como comenzaron a probar gran cantidad de muestras que poco a poco fueron calificando y separando hasta llegar a la ultima que fue le causante de un pequeño incidente que les costó más de lo que creían…

No olvidaron, gracias a sus charlas juveniles, sólo una muestra en los diferentes mecheros, dejaron alrededor de tres o cuatro.

Theta miró repentinamente el reloj y se dio cuenta que debía irse, entonces, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta; Ushas, estaba cerca de una de las muestras y Magnus a su lado, intentando alejarla de la misma, para analizarla él.

Mientras esto sucedía, la muestra comenzó a hervir y un humo comenzó a cubrir el laboratorio. Theta, quién estaba por abrir la puerta, se agachó al ver el humo y Ushas hizo lo mismo, pero Magnus no llegó a tiempo de agacharse o cubrirse como los otros dos. La muestra explotó, un olor nauseabundo hizo que los tres se sintieran enfermos; pero los pedazos de vidrio, más la destrucción que había causado la explosión, dejaron a Ushas debajo del escombro de lo que fue mesa de laboratorio y a Magnus, tirado en el suelo, apartado.

Theta notó rápidamente que la frente de Magnus sangraba y se acercó a él para ayudarlo, pero este sólo negó su ayuda, ya un tenue destello de luz dorada jugaba entre sus dedos.

-Aun puedes salvarte- dijo firmemente mientras sostenía su mano

-Theta, vete de aquí con Ushas, no hay tiempo, no sabes si otra de las muestras –tosió algo de sangre y luego lo miró algo preocupado- son mis regeneraciones, no las tuyas

-Estás gastándola sin sentido, aun estamos a tiempo de parar el proceso

-Theta Sigma, vete de aquí –fue la única respuesta que le dio y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Él se quedó un segundo inmóvil, incapaz de hacer nada, luego, corrió los escombros y salió del laboratorio con Ushas, que antes de irse tomó un par de frascos que aún podían salvarse.

Aunque no hubiera tiempo para formalidades, Theta dejó a Ushas salir primero y luego salió él. Cerraron la puerta y luego ambos apoyaron sus espaldas sobre la pared del corredor. Se sentaron allí en silencio y se miraron por un tiempo. Un grito vino del laboratorio.

El joven Señor del Tiempo estaba regenerándose, aunque esta vez, no era realmente necesario, lo estaba haciendo. Unos spans pasaron. Theta y Ushas permanecieron en el corredor todo el tiempo.

Borusa pasó por el corredor…ambos jóvenes en el suelo y el laboratorio aun humeando, lo que hubiera pasado no era bueno en absoluto. El profesor miró a ambos y luego suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?

Ushas pasó una mano por su frente y luego miró a su profesor, como iba a explicar lo que pasó. Aún no lo sabía, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

-Estábamos, Magnus, Theta y yo…experimentando con unas fórmulas de laboratorio, tenemos permiso para usarlo en horas de descanso y como estaba vacío, tomamos la oportunidad…

- Bien, y…¿el humo?

-Uno de los tubos de ensayo explotó e incendio unos químicos que destruyeron una parte de la mesada…y…bueno…tuvimos que salir.-dijo Theta y luego se paró.

Un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada cansada muy diferente a Magnus, pero aun así con la misma esencia salió del laboratorio. Se estiró un poco y miró a sus amigos.

-Dientes nuevos…no está tan mal-comentó como si nada hubiera pasado y luego saludó a su profesor.

-Magnus, bien, definitivamente no quiero saber que más sobre el tema.-el profesor siguió su camino pero antes de alejarse mucho se dio la vuelta y miró a los tres jóvenes- Voy a informar sobre el asunto y se les enviará un horario para que den una versión oficial sobre el tema y se responsabilicen de sus actos.-dijo secamente y luego se marchó.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros y luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Estaban en serios problemas y no saldrían de ellos fácilmente como otras veces.

De todos, Ushas era la que se encontraría en más problemas, ya que todas las evidencias apuntarían a que fue ella la causante del problema, mientras que Theta seria tomado como un simple testigo que poco tuvo que ver con el asunto y Magnus seria tomado como causante al igual que Ushas aunque el hecho de que había regenerado también lo pondría en el lugar de única víctima de gravedad en el incidente.

Estaban en problemas, los tres, en serios problemas y con el Alto Consejo, a menos que pensaran y concordaran perfectamente en sus confesiones, las cosas no parecían realmente brillar para ellos.

Magnus era el único al que parecía importarle menos el hecho de que todo pareciera tan complicado, estaba más entretenido admirando su nuevo cuerpo y probando que cosas podía hacer además de preguntarse que había cambiado…quizá su color de pelo, pero aún no se había visto al espejo y Theta y Ushas no estaban de humor para responder sus preguntas, insignificantes comparadas a las que les harían en un tiempo.


	19. Una Situación Inesperada

Capítulo XVII

Una situación inesperada

Shadow estaba sentada en una larga mesa de madera castaño claro. Ni un libro sobre la misma. Sólo una pluma roja y un tintero del mismo color, un par de hojas y un cuestionario que abarcaba una gran parte de sus estudios.

Había un reloj de arena sobre una mesa apartada en un costado, cerca de un hombre mayor, algunas canas en su oscuro cabello y algunas arrugas en su cara que agrietaban su apariencia juvenil. Él llevaba una larga túnica de color rojo, las mangas tenían decoraciones en dorado y sus ojos estaban fijos en la joven estudiante que había comenzado a responder las preguntas en cuando el reloj fue dado vuelta.

Sin duda alguna había estudiado para aquella prueba tan difícil y antes de que la arena hubiera acabado firmó la hoja y la entregó.

Una sonrisa en su rostro que se desvaneció cuando _El Vigilante_ le pidió que volviera a tomar asiento y esperará a que le dieran los resultados. La biblioteca que se encontraba en la pared tenía gran cantidad de libros, sin embargo, ella no tenía ganas de leer sobre política y la única compañía que tendría hasta el final del día sería la de su misterioso tutor.

El hombre volvió luego de una breve ida volvió a la habitación con ella. Era su trabajo vigilarla ya que había tomado la decisión de tomar sus exámenes individualmente, en soledad, y de manera más apresurada, a su vez, lo hacía puesto que podía haber utilizado alguna clase de truco, imposible de realizar en un salón de mayor tamaño y con más gente alrededor.

La joven apoyó su espalda contra la incómoda silla y pasó sus manos por detrás de su corta cabellera ondulada y negra. Shadow suspiró y luego levantó una ceja al ver que él la estaba mirando muy atentamente. Luego de un aburrido silencio el Señor del Tiempo rio.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

-Jamás había visto una expresión como la tuya

-¿Es eso un insulto o…

-En lo absoluto, no te preocupes pero tu expresión es única y…estaba pensando en otra cosa

-¿Te estabas riendo de mí?- la joven estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento y golpearlo pero se contuvo cuando él negó con la cabeza.

-No, como dije, no lo estoy; sinceramente, no importa…- su voz su convirtió en un ronroneo y la miró con sus ojos dorados de león- ¿Te marchas en poco tiempo, no es así? –preguntó y la observó fijamente, sus ojos clavados en los de la joven.

Shadow jamás se sintió tan incómoda en toda su vida, él acababa de adivinar, como si nada, los planes que ella tenía en mente. Se paralizó allí en ese segundo y luego parpadeó rápidamente antes de seguir, tomando también un largo respiro.

-No es de tu incumbencia

El Vigilante se sentó en una silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa, la miró con cierto desinterés y luego sonrió levemente. No era posible para nadie convivir con los encantos de aquel hermoso y único hombre, el Consejo tenía de por sí mucho en su contra, y a pesar de ello confiaban en él "la sinceridad de sus palabras se reflejan en la pureza de sus ojos" eso era lo que decían cuando alguien cuestionaba el hecho de que alguna decisión se hiciera gracias a su sabiduría y opinión, haciendo que el "Gran y Glorioso Alto Consejo" quedara casi en ridículo al ponerse en contra de sus propias ideas debido a un singular Señor del Tiempo con gran sabiduría y poderes de persuasión

-El hecho es –susurró y luego se encogió de hombros- que no es de mi incumbencia, sin embargo –sus ojos se tornaron en la estudiante y alzó sus manos al aire- que aun así soy tu tutor, y por ende, lo es, de una manera u otra

-¿Y si no quisiera hablar sobre ello?

-Lo respetaría, pero, he de insistir. Deseo lo mejor para ti, aunque apenas me conozcas, y te hayas visto obligada a estar bajo mi tutela. Sé más de lo que te imaginas, y no sólo sobre el presente, el pasado, el futuro, la posibilidad, tengo bajo mi manga más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Pues, en ese caso, sí. Me marcho. No hoy, no mañana, pero en cualquier momento lo haré, y no es necesario dar explicaciones, si tanto lo sabes.

-Debes entender…por más que quieras marcharte, para ello necesitas ayuda y el permiso del Consejo.

-Lo último ya lo tengo, cuando presente mi situación, hable sobre el estudio de las posibilidades y les explique el hecho de que era una ventaja para ellos, aceptaron a ciegas mi trato.

-¿Los engañaste?

-No exactamente…digamos más bien que…les hice creer algo terrible para que me dejaran marcharme, de manera tal que…no pudieran decir que no.

-Por más astuta que seas ¿no crees que no fue la mejor idea del universo?

-En realidad, mantener a salvo a los que quiero es bastante bueno, pero comprendo que tengas celos de mí, apuesto a que también quieres irte…-una sonrisa burlona creció en las dulces facciones de la joven y El Vigilante asintió con amargura.

- Sin embargo…no me he ido. Y no es porque el Consejo no me deje, es porque no he encontrado una buena oportunidad, te quedan pocas materias para graduarte, no dudo de tu capacidad sino que dudo de tu conciencia. ¿Qué pasaría si terminas traicionándote a ti misma, a tu gente, a todos, por hacer esto?

Shadow frunció el ceño y luego lo miró fijamente, intrigada por su idea, la posibilidad no era grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Eso fue lo que ella creyó, puesto que hacer las cuentas de estadística podrían llevar el resto del día, y a su vez, significaría que alguien debería consultar a El Oráculo, o por lo menos a uno de sus miembros.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

La respuesta fue seguida por un silencio de ultratumba, muy común en la vida académica de los Señores del Tiempo. Se decía por los pasillos que muchos profesores causaban el silencio mismo gracias a sus grandes habilidades telepáticas, que lo hacían para mantener a sus alumnos más concentrados en las clases o para dar énfasis a un reto, duelo o severidad cometida; por otro lado, también corría el rumor de que en presencia de Rassilon, el silencio era mayor e incluso más terrorífico y petrificante, debido a que al ser una autoridad de gran importancia, su poder era mayor y la ausencia de sonido o palabra alguna podía significar hasta una pena de muerte para quien lo causara.

En fin, este silencio no duró mucho, pero era incómodo y raro. No era usual el hecho de que un estudiante de poco rango respondiera así a sus mayores, pero sin duda, el hecho de que Shadow estuviera relacionada a la Casa de Redloom explicaba sus momentáneas osadías e demostraciones de valor y coraje, que eran muy raras en los alumnos de poca edad y más aún en aquellos que se enfrentaban a sus mayores.


	20. Daños Colaterales

Capitulo XVII

Daños Colaterales

Gallifrey, los soles brillaban antes de que la noche cayera, en un atardecer magnifico, dando un tono anaranjado a todo paisaje y dando esperanzas a los jóvenes, un año a punto de terminar, todos gozaban de la vista y del cálido clima. El Consejo, sin embargo se mantenía frío y gris como siempre, la seriedad parecía ser la excusa perfecta para que muchos de sus viejos y gastados miembros despreciaran la calidez del momento que reavivaba a los jóvenes estudiantes y revitalizaba a los menos relacionados con la política.

En su habitación, una estudiante pensaba sobre los resultados de sus evaluaciones que fueron sumamente positivos, todo estaba aprobado. Unas semanas más y su vida cambiaria, estas cosas se acabarían, el colegio, el estudio…las amistades.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que perdía más de lo que ganaba. Durante aquel tiempo en el que tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus exámenes, Shadow había decidido dejar crecer su pelo, no molestarse tanto en ordenar su habitación, deshacerse de objetos que no podría llevar o no quería porque le recordarían algo…

Recostada en su cama de manera inusual, con sus pies sobre el cabezal de la cama y de manera diagonal, la joven Señora del Tiempo admiraba el techo de color bordo. Todos los cuartos de la Academia eran iguales, de color bordo, con detalles en dorado, una guarda gótica por aquí y allá…camas de gran confort…dos mesas de luz, una cada lado…a veces ella se preguntaba si las cosas no podían ser más monótonas y aburridas.

Un ruido irrumpió la "meditación" de la dama en cuestión. Un golpe en la puerta…luego dos, finalmente cuatro. Decidida a no levantarse de la cama, Shadow miró interesada la conocida puerta de madera, con aquellas marcas tan familiares que ella había hecho tiempo atrás al bloquearla con una silla.

-¿Quién osa irrumpir mi estudio?- dijo gravemente intentando echar a quien fuera que se encontrará al otro lado.

-Shadow…es Theta…¿Puedo pasar o…estás muy ocupada?

De un salto se paró y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, llevándose por delante las cosas tiradas y desparramadas en el piso. Respiró calmadamente antes de abrir la puerta e intentó acomodar un poco su cabellera, probablemente estaba hecha un desastre.

-¡Thi! –gritó emocionada mientras abría la puerta para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Shay! –el joven susurró mientras acomodaba sus brazos a su alrededor y sonreía inocentemente debido al reencuentro.

Al separarse una lágrima arrimó en sus ojos y ambos se sonrojaron. Cuatro corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo acelerado. Ambos suspiraron y luego entraron a la habitación.

-De por si…he de disculparme por el desastre…no me molesto mucho en ordenar últimamente…

-Tienes suerte de nunca haber visto mi habitación, entonces, es peor que esto –comentó Theta luego de patear un par de zapatillas y casi tropezarse con una cartera de cuero azulado- Brax siempre decía que podría tener una grieta temporal escondida allí y nadie lo sabría

-Bueno…quién sabe…quizá haya una aquí –ambos rieron

-¿Cómo está todo? –él preguntó finalmente

-Bastante bien, terminaré con los exámenes en cuestión de un par de semanas.

-Y luego te iras.

Shadow se paralizó en aquel instante e intentó responder pero no había nada que decir. Acto seguido se sentó sobre su cama y dio unas palmaditas al espacio a su lado. El joven se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano firmemente, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus hombros y suspiró levemente. Una tristeza invadió el cuarto y a pesar de los cálidos tonos que los rodeaban todo se volvía gris poco a poco.

-Encontré la carta que le diste a Rani…yo…la robé...quería ver algo…quería recordar las exactas palabras que nos habías escrito…tu explicación…yo quería ver con mis propios ojos si era real…no esperaba encontrarme con eso…supongo que…hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera tocado esa carta…

-Siempre estuvo en tu derecho leerla.

-No debería haberla tomado así…

-Es mi culpa no habértelo dicho

-Rani me va a matar

-Si lo hace…se las verá conmigo

-Pensé que confiabas más en mí

-Nunca quise herir tus sentimientos o quebrar tus corazones…

-Nunca fuiste mía…siempre del destino…lo hubiera entendido

-El destino tiene sus vueltas…volvería a ti…aunque fuera lo último en mi vida…

-Acaso…no podemos escapar de la oscuridad…

-Dónde allá luz, habrá oscuridad, Thi…esto es mi culpa…

-¿Cómo?

-Ambos sabemos lo que una sombra es…y arruino tu luz cuando estás conmigo

Theta besó suavemente sus labios y la enfrentó, una mano en su mejilla, frente contra frente. Respiró el mismo aire que ella durante unos microspans y luego cerró sus ojos.

-Si lo que haces es oscurecer mi vida, _My Lady_, la sombra que me das es la cosa más perfecta y dulce que en mi vida he logrado apreciar, comprender y disfrutar –la besó nuevamente y sonrió

Ambos lloraron en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor. La separación era inevitable, la ida, improbable, el dolor, profundo y el lamento, infinito. Un golpe irrumpió la tranquilidad y ambos se sobresaltaron, limpiaron sus mejillas un poco y caminaron hacia la puerta, Shadow fue quién la abrió para encontrarse con una figura en la oscuridad.

El Vigilante entró en la habitación sin ser invitado y miró a ambos con indiferencia. Se cruzó de brazos y apuntó hacia la puerta de manera desafiante, clavó sus ojos sobre Theta y como un perro que acaban de regañar, este se fue, saludando rápidamente a Shadow. La puerta fue cerrada tras él bruscamente.

-Julieta –dijo de manera cortante y negó con su cabeza

-Yo…

-No es necesario, entiendo perfectamente lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti, pero creo haberte explicado previamente que clase de daños colaterales podría haber si te ibas.

-Esto es una excepción.

-Lo lamento en el alma, no es una excepción de ninguna manera posible, en ningún universo alternativo y en ningún espacio temporal…es simplemente…imposible.

Ella se volvió a sentar en su cama y acarició suavemente aquel lugar en el que él se había sentado. Un nuevo peso caía ahora sobre sus hombros, y sabía que más caería en poco tiempo.

-La juventud es un preciado regalo que no puedes disfrutar. La rebeldía es un acto del cual no puedes participar. La tranquilidad no es una opción y el amor tampoco. Lady Shadow te llamaran a partir del momento en que dejes este lugar y lo único que haces para honrar ese título que se te dará es burlarte de las reglas que se te han sido impuestas. –la voz grave y sus furtivos ojos de cazador lo hacían más un juez imponiendo una sentencia que un tutor recordando una lección- Si realmente quieres salvarlos…si realmente en algún momento pensaste que podías hacer una diferencia y lograr eso que te propusiste, en este preciso instante me estas demostrando todo lo contrario. Besa a tu Romeo, mientras puedas…sé que lo quieres, pero todos sabemos cómo termina la obra.

Otra vez más, él tenía razón. Lo miró con furia, un fuego incesante quemaba sus corazones y luego repentinamente todo desapareció. Un instante de pasión apagado por el frío de la verdad, si realmente se proponía a acabar con la oscuridad que carcomía su alma y corrompía su espíritu, violencia y furia era lo que menos necesitaba.

Asintió y luego comenzó a ordenar las cosas a su alrededor.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Estás dispuesta a dejarlo?

-Estoy dispuesta a salvarlo, luego de salvarme.

-Seré curioso…¿De qué peligro lo salvarás?

-Ya lo verás, cuando sea el momento. –sacudió un poco el polvo de aquel viejo libro que había aparecido hacía ya tanto, en aquella habitación de hospital.

El Vigilante la ayudó a acomodar el resto de las cosas que había sobre la cama, y cuando la noche comenzaba a reemplazar la luz solar del día, se fue de la habitación, dejándola con una advertencia y un consejo, además de una decisión que debía tomar.

Mientras caminaba por los dorados y brillantes pasillos, iluminados en parte por la luz de las lunas, se cruzó con un par de jóvenes, sin prestar mucha atención de hacia dónde iban, se disculpó por el tropiezo y saludó brevemente. Cubiertas sus caras por una capucha no pudo distinguir sus rostros pero sus voces le resultaron conocidos, y, si hubiera sido necesario, juraría que Koschei y Magnus eran esos jóvenes de tan sospechoso aspecto y notorio apuro.


End file.
